Red vs Blue the Journey of Noble 6ix
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: he survives the Fall of Reach which he thought he was dead for sure. to be thrown into Project Freelancer which also was a disaster. and now he lost two groups of friends he almost considers family right in front of his eyes. can a group of idiots and the remains of his second group of friends be the family he never had? (Cover is Noble 6ix look in the latest chapter in the story.)
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

**(so since I want to avoid any more complaints I say it right now, I choose to use Agent Reach to reference a story that inspires this story, and if the creator has a problem with me using it I can change it, so stop saying I'm unoriginal because I wanted to reference another writers story. and also he only called Reach in the Freelancer era everywhere else he is 6ix.**

 **Chapter 1 How it all began**

So say there are fates worse than death itself, 6ix hates to admit it but there are fates worse than death. Six a Spartan 3, the last member of Noble team on reach was in an endless battle against an onslaught of Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes. the Sparta continues to fight with all the rage and hatred that has been building up inside him for so many years. but the Spartan soon met his match. A single Elite, he was bigger and tough than the rest of them that 6ix has slaughtered. he wore red violet armor with the secondary color being a dark purple. The armor was one wore by Field Marshal, the most notable feature on this Elite was on his right hand, it was a large cannon like a fuel rode. the Elite walks up to Noble 6ix and said in English so the Spartan could understand.

"I must say you are much harder to kill then I expect, I almost go an say I underestimated, but that be unlikely." The Elite said as he studies the Spartan 3. Six wore Mark V [B], with UA/HUL, ODST shoulder pads, HP/HALO chest piece, Tactical/TACPAD wrist piece, UA/NxRA utility, FJ/PARA knee guards, he had a Black visor to top off his Black and red armor. 6ix heard something moving behind him, the pop out from under his thirst a blade, the grip of the blade was 4 inches long, then a single button press the blade extends, the blade is 8 inches long, so it's a foot long combat blade. **(Black Manta's combat blades from Injustice 2)** He pops one out from his left hand and slice behind him at an Elite trying to sneak up behind him, after that he did some rapid taps in the Sangheili's chest, then he pops a second Combat blade like the first one from 6ix's right hand and tap both down on the Elites head killing it.

6ix turn around and got into a fighting position with his blade ready to slice and dice as he said. "Who is next?" the Elite who talked him chuckled sinisterly and said to the Spartan. "I'll be your final and the last opponent you will ever face." as he walks closer to 6ix, as he activated his energy sword which purple instead of the usual blue color. The Elite then said. "Pick up the energy sword that the elite had before you killed him, you more worthy to wield a sword like that than him." Six retracts his blade back onto his wrist and pick up the energy sword and activate it with his left hand. 6ix has used many Energy swords will on Reach so he felt right at home with this one. Six then asked.

"What with the special treatment? is my birthday?" he said jokingly trying to lighten his darkest hour. the Elite chuckled and said. "No If it was I give you quick and painless death, no I just bored and you seem to be at least challenge," 6ix said back. "Hope I don't disappoint." Elite was sure he wouldn't. both got ready and then the sword fight began both soldiers were not holding back, the Elite was better with the blade then the Spartan 3, but 6ix was known for being quick at learning on his feet. Both swords were parried or miss their target because of the skill of the opponent. Elite was impressed by the skill of this Spartan but he knew had to make this quick or the high council will have take away his command. he then grabbed 6ix wrist the one holding his energy sword and stapped him in the chest I. The Elite said.

"I believe this is what you humans call checkmate." as he pulls out his sword and kicks 6ix to the ground. and was about to finish him when an Elite that wore the officer armor, it was white with a purple secondary color. The officer brought a lot of other elites along with him. The Officer spoke to the Elite 6ix was fighting. "Imperlilix I have ordered from the prophet themselves." Imperlilix was curious and walked up to them and said. "What is about?" the Officer then aim his Plasma Rifle at Imperlilix's face and said. "they told me to release you from your rank an duty in the covenant army." the Officer was about to fire when Imperlilix still with his energy sword activate stabbed the officer right in the chest, the Elite cough of their blood and drop his Plasma Rifle as well. then Imprelilix said to the Elite's face.

"Imperlilix is controlled by no one." then he tosses the body of his energy sword and shouts to his fellow soldiers. "For too long we have been slaved, made there mindless warriors by the Prophets but no more, today Is when I Imperlilix, Champion of the pits of Doisac, the Spartan killer will start a new age for Sangheili the age of Imperlilx and crusaders has begun." as raise his sword into the sky and shouted. "Who ready to take back what is are and take what we want!?" all the other Elites, Grunts, Jackal agreed and extended their weapon in the air turns and saw that 6ix disappeared but decide to chase after him, after all, he is not long for this world.

Six slowly walked away from the fight with Imperlilix, he went to a bunker nearby and use it for shelter until he can find a way off Reach. eventually people of Project Freelancer who were trying to find remaining technology or weapons left on Reach by the UNSC and the Covenant. they found 6ix has passed out from exhaustion, he was taken on board a carrier ship which was made to ship equipment for military across the galaxies. 6ix had his armor removed and left in a room that had a bed and a table with a chair. 6ix wakes up an quickly notice he was in a different location. he also realizes he was naked, but thankfully they found close that is his size and he put them on, he was wearing a black shirt with a red and white rooster and wing up teeth, it was a weird shirt but it was okay, he also wore some black jeans to match his shirt. there was a mirror in the room as well so he can check himself out.

He also looked at his face in the mirror's reflection. he had brown hair that spiked up slightly, and he had blue eyes. he had some cut on his right cheek and on top of his left eyebrow. **(He looks like a Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series.)** he then heard the door to his room open and turn to face the one walking into his room. it was a soldier that wore white armor, he wore the typical marine armor but it wore an ODST helmet. The Soldier said. "Sir the Counselor wants to speak with you I take you to him," 6ix said okay and follow the soldier, 6ix easily tower over people, being 6'9 feet while everyone was 5'8/5'10 feet.

The soldier leads him to a room further down the ship, it looks like an interrogation room. The soldier told 6ix to take a seat as he informs the counselor that 6ix is ready. 6ix waited. he would ask if he can get stuff off his old suit so he can keep all the gadgets he has equipped to the armor. as was in a train of thought he heard the door open an African American came through the door, he was holding a pad as he took a seat across the table from 6ix. then he said to the Spartan 3. "You are Spartan B312 also known as Noble Six, Am I correct?" 6ix answered with.

"Yes, that is my Spartan number and my number while in Noble team."6ix was wondering what this Counselor wanted from him. The counselor then said to 6ix. "I have a couple questions to ask you I hope you don't mind,"6ix said it wouldn't be a problem. so the Counselor continued. "You work for ONI for about 7 years since you started your military career, but it wasn't clear why stop and willing accepted joining Noble Team?" 6ix stay silent that was part of his life he rather leaves well enough alone. Counselor realizes wouldn't get that question answered, yet. so asked another question. "What fuel you in the firefight want pushes you onward?" 6ix answered with.

"To killing as many people as can before I join them in hell." being very serious about his answer but Counselor simply said. "that not what drives, anyway there be your new suit of armor in your room by the time you get back there, and we all took off all the stuff from your old armor we thought it was important to you." as he said that he felt room leaving 6ix more confused than anything. he walks back to his room to find his new suit, he hopes it was his classic black and red armor. When he opens up the box, it was a red and blue mark 6 armor. he was not happy about this but he decides not to complain and put in on. He then checks out how it looked on him.

even though he wishes it was black and red he has to admit he does look good in the good old red and blue. on the table was his combat blades which he has to work on so they can attach to the new suit, his cloaking device was there and it was another we have to update so it can work in the new suit. he also notices next to those pieces were all of Noble Teams dog tag, at least of the ones that died in battle, and Kate pistol he took and Emile's kukuri which he took when Emile told him to keep it with his last dying breath. The last item was a gun, it was a gun he hasn't seen before, it was a Battle Rifle. he picked it up and held it in his hands, he liked the feel of it. the rifle was black with a red scope and red light part as well. **(Halo SPV3 Spec-Ops Battle Rifle, minus supperssor)**

6ix then look at his reflection an asked himself. "how could it get worse from here. then flashforward to after 6ix has disbanded from Project Freelancer, now he is on the run from Project Freelancer, the UNSC, and even ONI. he was stilling wearing Mark 6 armor in the same red and blue. he recently made some place to chill and lay low in the Rats Nest. he has been also working on new tools to his arsenal, and fixing some gadgets that have been broken during his last couple run-ins with UNSC _and_ ONI soldiers. he was working on repairing his jetpack and hand cannon just in case he has a run-in with him the Meta.

6ix realize he needs some parts so he decides to ask the two red soldiers if he can take some parts. so he walks towards Red teams side of the Rats Nest. When he got there he saw Simmons and Grif. how he knows them well a couple days brier 6ix snuck into the Red's side of the outpost trying to find parts and unintentionally run into those two. 6ix was about to kill Grif but Simmons ultimate stop him by saying he can take the parts 6ix stole from them, and after that, he came back more often for parts he needs but those times he asked Grif and Simmons if he could take parts, they usually say sure.

6ix saw Simmons and Grif talking together before they notice 6ix walking towards them. Grif said. "look who is back for his daily part collection." 6ix said. "I appreciate that you let me take parts, If you guys need my help you call me up and help out." Simmons said. "that be great Sir." Simmons really like 6ix. 6ic paid no mind to be called sir and just took parts he needed and more for future gadgets and said goodbye to Grif and Simmons. he went back his hideout. his place was in the middle of the Rats Nest, the entrance was blocked off area all he had to do was lift the gate up go on through, there was cloth blocking people from outside from seeing inside.

in his small space, he had a crappy bed, some parts lying around and waiting to be used for his next gadget. he walks up to his workbench and decides to play a song, his helmet has built-in headphones that can music of his choice. he decided to listen to a song called Mr blue sky. he hummed along with the song as he works on the jetpack. After about an hour or two working on it and going through multip songs, 6ix finish the jetpack, all was left was to repair the arm cannons, but he decides to take a break for a while an go back to it later. he left his hideout to go outside and see the sunset since it was so late, he likes looking at it, it makes him feel calm and also telling him his time will come but not right now. he was carrying the Battle rifle he got with his new suit along with Kat's pistol because it was good and it so he can remember her by. he was about to leave he saw a familiar face.

"Agent Reach!?" the voice came from Agent Washington, next him was a blue soldier wearing mark 6 armor beside his helmet which was the old mark 5. 6ix said to Washington. "Wash? it has been a while hasn't." Wash said. "it currently has been Reach." the blue soldier said. "Mister Reach, why are you wearing red and blue armor? aren't reds an blue suppose to not match together?" 6ix was not sure how to answer that question. Wash said. "This Caboose he is with me because he has experience with an A.I, anyway what you doing here?" 6ix said. "First off I'm no longer Agent Reach, I'm 6ix and second we should talk so more private," Caboose asked. "Is it a tree house because that be amazing," he said excitedly. 6ix said as he leads them to his place.

"No, but it's something like that." that was enough to convince Caboose to follow and Wash did as well. he led him to his hideout, he lifted the gate so they can come in and lower it when he enters after them. Wash said. "You made yourself at home in this space," 6ix said. "I had to do this sometimes during a mission so it was pretty easy. Caboose said. "this is amazing, only part its missing is a bouncing house." both 6ix and Wash ignore what Caboose is saying. Wash explain what he was doing. "We are trying to track down Omega and possibly the Meta as well." 6ix then said.

"If you are going to have to fight the Meta you're going to need my help," Wash said. "I don't even a Spartan can beat the Meta with the armor abilities and A.I fragments it has in its arsenal." 6ix pulled out a small metal sphere that had red energy lines all over it. Wash asked 6ix. "What is that?" 6ix answered with. "it's an armor ability jammer which will negate any use of armor ability for a minute to whoever is in the blast radius, the problem is I only have one it would be a bitch to make another one." Wash said. "Okay so will use it when caught him off guard that will be our moment to strike," 6ix said to Wash again.

"My Jetpack and hand cannons are almost finished, and they should have more than enough firepower to kill the Meta once and for all." Wash then said. "Alright, let's move out and get Caboose friend who can help us with finding Omega which will lead us to find the Meta," 6ix said. "Give me an hour I want to use these part for something and have them go to waste." Wash said. "what did you have in mind?"6ix said. "wait outside it will only take me an hour to finish. so Wash and Caboose waited outside for 6ix to finish. an hour later he came out with? 6ix said to Wash. "I just made a couple dome energy shields, some flares, one gravity lift, and a Radar Jammer. Wash said. "those will help, let's go." as the three continued their journey. along the way 6ix ask himself if this is only the beginning of a grand adventure,

 **(This is the part where I explain and give details of Weapons of gear that appears are not commonly used in the Halo universe and Red Vs Blue. or my own creations.)**

 **Noble 6ix's Battle rifle, its a like the battle rifle from Halo SPV3 and he can attach mods to it in future chapters.**

 **Noble 6ix's combat blades. these blades are like Black manta's blades from injustice 2. in the future they have more effects and things he can do with them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blueiful Reunion

**(This chapter has been rewritten)**

 **Chapter 2 Blueiful reunion**

6ix now known as Agent Reach has been working for Project Freelancer since the beginning and is their top agent, their second best is Agent Carolina which has Agent New York, or York for short is the third best among the agents. Currently, Reach is on a stealth mission Agent North and Agent South. North was using his sniper on top of the highest point he can which also covers him in smoke, he was also using his heat sensors to track people but the cold and the smoke was messing with it. South went with motion tracker but she didn't activate it though, she did come in with a combat pistol.

Reach went with his Battle Rifle but attached a suppressor to it, he had for a secondary was Kats Pistol, he did paint it cyan and also attach a suppressor to it as well. he stayed in the shadow taking out targets and made sure there was no witness that would have seen South and set off the alarm. Soon South reach her destination, Reach was about to head to distraction point but he saw something of interest, it was a person wearing dark black Mark 6 armor and was sneaking around the base. 6ix decide to follow whoever it might be it can prove to be helpful or a problem for them in their escape. he soon saw her hacking into a door to head inside the base. Reach was slowly sneaking behind the black armor soldier. he aims Kat's Pistol at its head ready to say something when the alarm went off. the persona was also surprised by the alarm.

from the door, the stranger was trying to break in had open and multiple soldiers came through, the stranger ran inside while their backs were turned. 6ix quickly did 8 headshots killing them, but there are only three left, and the door was slowly closing, 6ix drew Emile's Kukuri and slice one Soldiers throat, and did so another one but this time he kicked him into another one that fell over backward over the guard fail that cause that one to fall into the freezing ocean.6ix jump through the crack in the door before it closes up behind him. he then continues to follow the person. he saw the person was setting up bombs? he slowly and quietly went down a ladder and slowly snuck behind the person. he aims his Battle Rifle at the person and said.

"Hands where I can see them." the person froze slightly but defrost quickly and raise their hands in the air. 6ix then said. "turn around and keep you ha-.," the stranger said. "I know what to do ass hole." the black armor soldier was a woman, she turns and he saw that her visor was fire red. he then asked her. "What are you doing?" She pauses and looks at 6ix then she said. "doing my part of the mission, I Would head upside the twin might be in way over there heads." 6ix was slightly confused what she means but then he heard from his helmet, it was the Director. "Agent Reach I thought I assign you to this mission to keep the twin safe but it seems they are about to be gun down," 6ix said to the Director.

"Sorry sure I was following someone that looked suspicious... but she got away, Don't worry I will save the twins and get them back alive." he hangs up and he knew that the girl got away. she was someone in Project Freelancer, he will find out soon as he gets back to the Mother of Invention. Reach quickly made his way to save North and South from being gun down on his watch. flash forward and see 6ix and Caboose waiting for Wash to get a boat so they can reach the island in the middle of this large lake. Caboose was bored so he turns to 6ix and stared at him. 6ix was listening to a sound called Cherry Bombs, he felt like someone was staring at him, he turns to see Caboose staring at him. he pauses his music and asks.

"What is it Caboose?" Caboose said. "I wanted to ask you 6ix, Is Washington your friend?" 6ix said. "No, he is fellow soldier nothing more nothing less." Caboose then said. "Why? everyone needs a friend, you know someone you can talk to in hard times, and help you up when you are down." 6ix turn to Caboose and use his size he had to intimidate Caboose as he said. "Caboose I'm going to make this clear to even you. I Don't need friends I never did! So If you ask me again about If I have friends or you're my friend, I will end your pointless life. got it." he stared at Caboose for a good minute then Caboose said.

"I think you definitely need a friend." 6ix then walk away and mute his mic and let's just say he might have been a sailor if he wasn't already a Spartan with how much he swearing. he even kicked a bucket. The owner of the bucket was about to say someone bad to 6ix but when he saw the 6'9 feet Spartan that was armed he did the smart thing and shut the hell up and walks away. 6ix walk back and stood next to Caboose an unmute himself and said. "Wash better be here soon I can't take this friendship talk for much longer. as he said that Wash arrives and said.

"Hop in it only takes us a few minutes to get there in this thing." the boat Wash got was an Armed Assualt which had enough for five people, with one seat being the one wielding the machine gun on the boat. both 6ix and Caboose sat in the back seats, Wash then drove off to the island. it took them 4 minutes to arrive and dock. when they dock 6ix asked Wash. "So how many of the former agents are still around and kicking?" Wash said to 6ix and said. "Well York is missing in action, I went where he was last spotted but all that was left behind was Delta, which I gave to South after I regroup with North and South, but South shot me in the back so she and North could escape from the Meta.

"Well York is missing in action, I went where he was last spotted but all that was left behind was Delta, which I gave to South after I regroup with North and South, but South shot me in the back so she and North could escape from the Meta. Next time I see her I will show her the same kindness she did for me." 6ix could tell that Wash was mad at South but he understood clearly why she did it and said to Wash. "She thought there was no one out for her and North so she decides to sacrifice you, what she did was wrong, but the Director changed her into that person." Washington wasn't entirely convinced by what 6ix said but he did understand that this was all the Directors doing. 6ix said to Wash.

"Don't worry I have something in mind just in case we need to keep her in line but will cross that bridge when the time comes let go meet this guy," 6ix said as he walks towards the base at the top of this hill. Both Wash and Caboose followed closely behind. they soon reach the base and 6ix could tell it look run down, hell there is a big hole in the wall that they could easily go through if they wanted to. Wash asked Caboose. "And you're sure this is where we can find this guy?"Caboose answered Washingtons question by saying."I think so. We all found out are new orders at the same time; he tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was." 6ix then said.

"Really? Can't imagine why." He said sarcastically, he didn't hate Caboose but he is did get frustrated at him. and he can also understand why people would get angry at him Caboose continued to speak."I said it was like a game of hiding and seek, and he said that was right he was going to hide from me. And the only way he could win is if he dies without ever seeing me again." 6ix said to himself. "Man this guy must have some serious anger issues, or Caboose really get on his nerves?" as the Spartan ponders this Wash asked Caboose.

"And he knows about Project Freelancer as well. Caboose then answers Washington's question by saying."Yeah, he knows the most he knows uh, all about your A.I game. He dated Tex." 6ix was surprised by this and said. "Agent Texas? Um, how could a person-" suddenly a sniper shot hit the ground next to them, they also head someone shout Fuck. Wash shouted to 6ix and Caboose.

"Sniper get down." 6ix got behind the same rock as Wash while Caboose stands still and was very confused. 6ix said to Wash. "Keep the sniper distracted I'll sneak up behind him." 6ix activates his cloaking device and slowly walk towards the hole in the wall. the Sniper that was trying to hit them shouted back them. "Okay, that was your only warning shot! The next one Is going right between your eyes!" Washington said to Caboose. "Private Caboose! Get down! Caboose then said to himself. "Wait a minute-" then the sniper shouted. "Alright, I warned ya! Sayonara, BIATCH!" and he misses again and shouted. "Aw come on, what the Fuck!?" Wash shouted again at Caboose. When Caboose figure out who is shooting at them.

"Wait a minute-" the Sniper interrupted what Caboose was saying by shouting. "Alright, I warned ya! Sayonara, BIATCH!" and he misses again and shouted. "Aw come on, what the Fuck!?" Wash shouted again at Caboose. When Caboose figure out who is shooting at them and shouted to the Sniper."I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all-time best friend!" Church asked back."Caboose? Caboose Is that you?" 6ix was slowly got up and was closing in on the Church. Caboose then shouted back at Church, while Church tries to hit Caboose with one of his sniper shots.

"Yes! Church! It's me!" **Bang!** "I have missed you so much! **Bang!** "It's been so long!" **Bang!** "Did you miss me!? Church shouted. "FUCK! I "MISSED" HIM!" and Caboose shouted back. "I knew you did! Church shouted."GO! AWAY!" Washington asked Caboose. "This is your friend?" Caboose said. "Yeah." And Wash said. "And he is shooting at you. Caboose said to Washington. "Well, at me, and stuff around me. Yeah, it is kind of like our thing. So he acts like he doesn't like me, but he really does. Oh and he might bring up something about me killing him, but that's the only truth. Uh, It's a joke." *Inhales* "you can play along if you want!" Wash started to question what Caboose is saying Church shouted.

"HEY, SCRAM! Seriously! Get the fuck out of here! Caboose then said to Church. "Hey, Church! This is agent Washington! He needs to speak with you…" Church then said. "Agent wha- you bought a Freelancer here? What is wrong with you!? Washinton shouted. "Open this gate!" Church said to Washington. "Uh, no can do, bug. See this a secure facility, Nobody in, nobody out, sorry I guess you'll have to come back …. Never." Then someone behind Church said.

"He was talking to me Asshole." Church jump but recover and aim his SMG behind him, 6ix decloaked and grabbed Church's SMG and aim it away from him as Church had his finger on the trigger, shots went off but they were off target. once the gun was out of ammo 6ix punch Church in the gut which loosens his grip on the SMG, 6ix toss the gun away and uppercut Church in the face. this knocked Church off the rail, but before Church could fall 6ix caught Church by one of his legs letting him dangle upside down. 6ix said to Church. "I hope it's not a problem for us to come in right?" he said smirking because he already knew the answer. Church said.

"YES! YES! Come in make yourself at home just let me go!" 6ix said. "As you wish." as he let go off Church's leg causing Church to fall to the ground. 6ix went to open the gate. while slowly getting to his feet Church said as he groans in pain. "Fucking Asshole." Washington said. "well you got what you ask for." Church looked at Wash with a look of pure found a nice place to chat Church explain he has been here for a year at least. Washington was getting a call from command and he had to take it after he said to them.

"You are a really an odd group of people. Hold on." And he continues his talk with command. 6ix asked Church. "Why you have such a problem with Caboose?" he only asked because he was curious why Church is trying so hard to get rid of Caboose. Church said. "Isn't it obvious Caboose is annoying and won't ever leave me alone," 6ix said. "Okay he can be annoying but he does seem to care a lot about you," Church said. "Well I don't care if he likes me I just want him to leave me alone." 6ix gave up trying to reason with Church. Church asked.

"You are a really an odd group of people. Hold on." And he continues his talk with command. 6ix asked Church. "Why you have such a problem with Caboose?" he only asked because he was curious why Church is trying so hard to get rid of Caboose. Church said. "Isn't it obvious Caboose is annoying and won't ever leave me alone," 6ix said. "Okay he can be annoying but he does seem to care a lot about you," Church said. "Well I don't care if he likes me I just want him to leave me alone." 6ix gave up trying to reason with Church. Church asked.

"Are you Agent Reach?" 6ix was surprised Church new that name, he did keep his cool and said. "What if I am?" Church said to 6ix. "So you're the guy that Tex kept talking about." 6ix asked. "she talked about me? what did she say about me?" he said very curiously what she said. Church said. "She said that you were the only Freelancer that was better than her, she kind of like working you. I was kind of jealous of you?"6ix asked why he felt that way. Church said. "She seems to like you so much that, I thought she might even love you, but she said she wasn't sure why she liked and cared about you," 6ix said. "Well if you want to know the reason is that she is my-." before he finishes his motion tracker pick up two people moving nearby. he turns and aims his Battle Rifle at the direction where two people were.

"Come out now or you be killed quickly." then from that direction, a male voice said. "Reach is that you?" then out from cover came North and South behind him. Was aim his Battle Rifle at South and said. "What are you two doing here?" then a voice said. "I told them it was a bad idea to follow you, with the logic someone else would be following you as well." then came small green man appeared next to South, it was Delta. 6ix said. "Well it was stupid but I think we might need your guys help." Washington said. "you two stay here while me, 6ix, Church, and Caboose go to our next stop." North said that they will and head somewhere to fort up and wait for them to then said to Wash.

"Move out!? Hey, what point in this conversation did you think that we're buddies or something? I'm not going!" Caboose said. "Yes! You are not in our buddy club. Church then said to Caboose."Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits?" Caboose said to Church. "You told me to upgrade," Church shouted. "THAT'S NOT AN UPGRADE! This is Mark IV armor, that's Mark V. This is an upgrade. Caboose said to Church. "In a top ten list, five is better than six." Church then shouted. "WE'RE NOT A TOP TEN LIST!" 6ix shouted.

"Enough both of you! How do you guys get anything done if all you do is argue with each other? Church said back. "We don't. that's part of our charm. Quit fucking it up!" 6ix said. "First of all the only Mark V armor Caboose has is the helmet so he should be fine. And I know you guys are all wrapped up in your "Red vs. blue battles"," Then Caboose said. "Blue vs. Red battles? No one says Red vs. blue, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards." Wash then says."But this is important. Actual Military operation." 6ix interrupted by saying.

"Keep telling yourself that." Wash continued by saying. "Not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I need all the help I can get to stop it." Church said. "Stop it? if it's killing Freelancers, then I want to start a fan club for it. Build it a website." 6ix then said. "as Much I like that idea but a lot of the remaining Freelancer actually good people so I don't want them killed and with Tex's ship crashed its more powerful than even and it takes the albites of-" Church interrupted and asked.

"Wait-wait. Whoa, you found Tex's ship?" Wash said. "We believe so," Church asked where it landed. 6ix said. "Come with us and I'll show you," Church said he was in now and followed Wash and 6ix to their docked Shark. Caboose shouted. "Yes! This will be the greatest road trip ever!" Church said to Caboose. "If you have anything positive, I will fucking kill all four of us right now!" 6ix then said to Church."If you say anything like that again. I will fucking beat you with your skull." Church then said."Don't tell me you taught that Tex!?" as they work towards the boat. The Meta has been watching them and he realizes he needs something to distract them. While they are gone he would try to take Delta and become closer to becoming a person.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets of 6ix

**Chapter 3 Secrets of 6ix**

6ix got to top side of the facility and saw that the soldiers of the insurrection have surrounded both South and North and were ready to gun them down. 6ix had a plan as he saw that they were ready to gun them down 6ix threw something at the twins feet's. The soldiers let loose a barrage of bullets, but they all bounce of harmless with the bubble shield protecting them. 6ix jump into the action by throwing four knives at four more soldiers.

Each knife hit their heart killing them but the knives tic, and tic, and then they went. Kaboom! As they blew up killing anyone in a good three feet away from them, or at the least launch you over the rail into the freezing ocean. 6ix landed in the bubble shield South and North were not told 6ix was joining them on this mission, North was happy for the help, South was not happy about this. She shouted at him.

"What are you doing here!?" 6ix said to her. "Here to save your life, now stay down and let the pro handle this." As jet engines and jet wings were being formed on his back and giant arm cannons that are equipped with machine guns you would see on jets or helicopters, and homing missiles. Once they stop firing 6ix took up to the skies as he hovers over the bubble shield. The leader said. "Sweet mother of shit!" then 6ix said to them.

"My turn." And he uses the machine guns to shred through the soldiers like Swiss cheese, the leader took the turret gun and start to rain fire at 6ix. 6ix avoid it and launch a missile at it blowing it up and knocking the leader away. Then he launches more missiles destroying the upper walkway, dropping the soldiers into the freezing ocean, or onto the helipad. 6ix's suit was running out of energy so he deactivated the jet wing armor ability.

At the same time, the bubble shield ran out and destroyed itself so North and South started to kick the enemy soldiers butt. 6ix join along to use his combat blades and even use Emile's Kukri as well when he wanted to do some rapid slashes. As the three freelancers fought off the enemies, the leader recover and picked up the turret and aim it at South since she was the closest and the easiest. North saw what was coming and he shouted to her.

"South, Look out!" as he pushes her out of the way and got hit by machine gun fire. South shouted. "North. NO!" 6ix was tired of this and use a sticky grenade and stuck to a pillar holding the walkway he was on and blew it up causing the guy to fall but he was saved but some of his men weren't so lucky. South was carrying North and shouted to command. "Come in Command! We have wounded! You need to get us out of here, right now!" 6ix came from behind her and North.

"Alright, you two time to go home." As he fell backward taking the twins with him. And it was revealed they landed on a Pelican, 6ix gave a goodbye salute and help the twins inside as he said through coms. "Package is secure; alright you two let's get you guys home." As help South get North inside. Once he knew the two were inside he walks to the front of the Pelican, the flyer was 479er a great pilot but not best at being on time. She said to 6ix.

"Somebody called for a ride?" 6ix said to her. "You were late and didn't inform me of this." She sarcastically said to him. "Well, you can take it out of my tip," 6ix said. "You don't get tipped, you might have been if you were here on time." 479er rolled her eyes and said. "You know how to kill a joke," 6ix said. "Spartans are good at killing stuff." Then the base that they were just in just exploded, 6ix knew it was that girl in black armor. And transmission was coming so 6ix said he will handle it and said.

"This is Eagle-479er responding, go for secure. Then the program who has a female voice said. "Secure. Hello, Agent Reach." 6ix said back. "Good morning… after…" he then shouted to 479er. "What time is it?" 479er shouted back. "What does it look like I have a fucking watch on me!" as she continues to fly the pelican he decides to fuck it and just continue his chat. "It's nice to hear your voice FILSS." FILSS then asked the Spartan 3. "Is this a bad time? You sound… occupied. 6ix said to FILSS.

"The LZ got a little… hot. We might be late or rendezvous, but we'll be there. Don't leave without us." FILSS said. "Understood. It sounds like the Director was right to send you along to assist the team." 6ix said. "Yeah, but it seems not everyone was happy for me tagging along." He was mostly talking about South but he knew she always is out to prove herself and not really willing to accept help, 6ix remember how he was like that but after she died he started to accept others help even though it seems others need his help more then he needs there's. FILSS said all agents were accounted for, 6ix asked FILSS.

"Who is are black armor agent, she seems to be good," FILSS said to 6ix. "Sorry but I can't give you information about Agent Texas, the director told me not share any information about her," 6ix said back. "Thanks for informing me of her name." FILSS realize she told him who the agent was and asked Reach. "If someone asked you who told you don't point in my direction." Reach understood now he had a bigger problem on his hands getting them out of there.

The rest was simple they were nearly there but they couldn't take any more hits so North took the risk and use equipment in the field, he uses the bubble shield to protect the ship from a barrage of missiles and with that, we made it home and got back on the Mother of Invention. Once on board, the Mother of Invention took off and Reach and the Dakota twins were having a mission debrief from the Director. He said to them.

"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important for Project Freelancer. Excellent work." And the three said thank you, sir. The director then told the counselor to update the board which he did. North was now higher than South. He then dismissed them. South didn't take this well, she took off her helmet and shouted to the Director. "I thought you said the mission was a success, sir. The director said to South.

"One of the mission objectives was stealth. Your carelessness revealed our intentions and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Dismissed." South was first to head to the door. 6ix said to North. "North you need to keep her on her leech." North then said to 6ix. "Give her some space she'll calm down." North follow behind South in exiting the room. Once both left 6ix asked. "When is Agent Texas going to show her face?" both the Director and Counselor were surprised he knew this the counselor said to 6ix.

"That information is classified you shouldn't-." he didn't finish because the Director told him to silent and said to 6ix. "She'll show up soon, just be patient." 6ix accept the answer and left the room. Now back to the present 6ix, Church, Caboose, and Wash made it to where Tex's ship crash down, Wash was trying to get them closer to crash but the recovering team wasn't let them go to the crash site. Wash walked back the group and said. "*Sigh* we have a math problem." Caboose said. "I hope it isn't a math problem." Wash continued to speak.

"They've got the crash site locked down," Church said to Wash. "Oh, great. We couldn't have found that out over the radio?" 6ix then said to Church. "Project Freelancer was funded by a man that goes by Chairman. It seems him and the Director are having trust issues, it seems he found out he was keeping secrets from him." Church then asked him. "How do you know this?" Wash answered Churches question. "6ix was one of the first agents and best agents in Project Freelancer, he and the Director and him…" He didn't finish because he felt 6ix was giving him a look not to talk about it. 6ix then said to Wash.

"Why not you three investigate the ship I look around for anything useful." 6ix then active his cloak and walked away. He decides to investigate the other base in this outpost. As Wash did his distraction the Spartan 3 enter the building past the guards, what happens to guards being smart? As entering he saw multiple bodies's and one of them was Tex's. He walks towards it and places a hand on her chest, he couldn't believe he lost her again. He then decides to leave and back to the rest of the group. As he got back it seems Wash is getting a called from command. After his chat with commando 6ix asked.

"What was that about?" Wash said. "It seems like the Meta has found North and South and are attacking them right now." 6ix then said. "Well, we better hurry or we might lose them." And the three left the sight and head back to save North and South from Meta. Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy. The leader of the Rouges was sitting on his throne. He was in thought of what will be their next plan. He heard the news that the covenant was falling apart and soon it might be the time to take over them and add them to his growing army. An Elite walks into his room and said.

"Lord Imperlilix! I have news on one of the sources." Imperlilix said to his messenger. "Show me the message." The elite showed a video of an elite that was called Smith by his human worker. He said in this video for Imperlilix. "Lord Imperlilix it seems like a human is being more of a handful then I thought but don't worry it only a matter of time, but I fear I might not be able to control my minions because they're very religious." That's when the call ended. Imperlilix said to the messenger elite.

"Send them a message saying I heard his report but tell him if he can't control them he might not be worth being a Rouge." The messenger understood and left. Imperlilix got off his throne and walk towards his trophy room. There he held his rewards for his greatest victories, he had the gravity hammer he use to win his first tournament in the pits of Doisac. The helmet of a Tetramand helmet when he fought in one of their tournament. But he was walking to 6ix broken helmet he left on Reach. Imperlilix picked up later before leaving Reach. As he walks to it he says.

"You no trophy but a reminder of a victory that escapes my grasp, know this Spartan if we cross again, if you are still alive, you will be eliminated. And this time no one can save you this time." He left the trophy room when on a video feed was showing on his big screen Tv as the humans call it. he clicks a button to accept it and it shows Chairman Hargrove. He said to Imperlilix. "Hello Imperlilix, is this a bad time?" Imperlilix said. "No It is quite late so want you to want, it better not be researching I hate those." Chairman Hargrove said.

"No, but I wanted to make you aware of a side thing I'm working and I was wondering if it the two I hire wasn't enough to finish, then maybe you and your army come in an finish it with them," Imerplilix said. "Okay but is that all?" Hargrove smile and said. "no I have a video and information about that Spartan that escapes you, I know you are not one to leave loose ends so have fun hunting." The call ended. Imperlilix then examines the videos.

One video was of Agent Reach having a fight with Tex on a highway. Tex was on the offense but 6ix keeps blocking her strikes and counter with punch or kick in return. Imperlilix notes that Reach was holding back clearly not trying to kill his foe. However, Imperlilix also notices how he fights, not the way or style he fights, how he fights. He analyzes the fight and knew he was going to be doing mostly defense and ware out Tex and then knock her out, it how Imperlilix fights when his opponent is a match for him, but few are.

It was like the Spartan he fought on Reach, Interesting. He then looked up the information of this Agent Reach. In the information, it states that Agent Reach had military experience being with Oni and fighting on Reach, so he knows Noble Six survive but decide to get more info so he'll be ready to end him. Noble Six works for Oni for 7 years but stops when on one mission a girl named Alison Church died in combat. He took the offer to join Noble team without a second thought.

Imperlilix was most impressed that he is a Hyper lethal, the only other person who has a rank like that is the demon himself, Master Chief. He then called the messenger, the messenger was confused why he was calling them he said. "Send a message to all are soldiers on the field to keep an eye out for a red and blue armor Spartan. If they see one report it to me of any sighting. If anyone kills him without my orders, they will wish they didn't kill him." The messenger nodded and did what Imperlilix told him to do. And Imperlilix and sat on his throne and waited for news of the Spartan 3.


	4. Chapter 4 6ix vs Meta

**Chapter 4 6ix vs Meta**

As agent Washington, Church, Noble 6ix, and Caboose were making their way to rescue North and South from Meta's Wrath. Agent North Dakota has been wounded by the blade from the Meta's Brute Shot and beaten pretty badly because he was protecting his sister from the Meta. South right now was using her brother's bubble shield to protect them from the Brute shot. South said to Delta. "Delta Report!" Delta said to her.

"Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted. The shield will not-." South interrupted him by asking. "How much longer?!" Delta answer by saying. "The Meta will breach our barriers in sixty seconds. I suggest you and North get your grenades while I divert power from your armor's none essential systems." North then asked. "Sound like a plan it should give the others enough-," South said. "No." North was confused why she said no? Delta then asked her.

"Do you have a better plan?" South said. "Keep the shield up as long as you can. When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit. Delta then said to her. "I think I would be more useful in my current state." North realize where this is going and said. "No you can't give the Meta Delta, the Meta will closer and closer to becoming unstoppable." Delta then said.

"Agent North is right, this is a temporary solution to the problem, the other will be here about…" North and South were confused by what he was saying when they heard a gunshot and saw the Meta was shot. Delta said. "Now." They turn and saw Washington and Reach on one Mongoose, and Church and Caboose on another Mongoose. Wash said.

"Don't let him take South, and don't let her escape either." As they got off the three rides. South started to make a run for it without North because she knew it would be bad if she stays. Church asked Wash. "Her? Isn't she a Freelancer like you?" Wash said. "Yes! Just don't let her leave!" as he and 6ix continue to fight the Meta. 6ix realize their guns aren't working. So he put the gun on his back and got into a fighting position. The Meta notice this and walk up to 6ix. Sigma said to 6ix.

"You honestly think you can beat us Spartan." Theta then spoke next. "You must not be thinking straight." Then Gamma spoke. "You may be a Spartan but even your kind can't defeat what we have become. Then Omega said." Now will get our revenge on the man who causes us all are pains!" Eta said. "You will not take her away from us again." Lota then said. "But once you are gone will be able to live happily ever after." 6ix only said. "Shut the Fuck up and fight me." Meta got ready to fight. Both waited, wondering who will strike first. Meta swung his fist at 6ix's face. But the more experience Spartan 3 dodge the strike.

He then grabs there wrist and then strike them on their side, and punch them in the face. Then push him away. Church who was watching was very confused on why all the A.I have a hatred towards 6ix? Then a familiar voice said to 6ix. "Not how I wanted are rematch would be like but at least we get one." It was Tex. The Meta recovered and got ready to fight again. 6ix said to Tex. "Tex you don't want to do this, I don't…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Tex said to 6ix.

"6ix…" She didn't finish since Sigma knocks her out of control and charge at 6ix. He then tackles 6ix to the ground and was about to squish 6ix head against the ground. But 6ix drew his combat blade slice up hurting the Meta getting him off him. As 6ix got up as Sigma said to him. "You are doing better than we all suspected but you aren't able to put us out for good." 6ix knew this but he had to try he then charged at the Meta. The Meta was tired of this game and active his temporal distortion to slow down time around him. He walked up to 6ix and aim his Magnum up to his head and all the A.I said expect Tex.

"FARWELL 6IX!" but they couldn't pull the trigger because Tex was holding them back. Sigma said to Tex. "why are protecting him, he the one is the cause of all of this." Tex said. "I might not be the person I once was, I still care about him just as much as I did," Sigma growled and lead there retreat since the suit is running out of power and made their escape. Time return to normal and everyone look around seeing the Meta was gone. 6ix walk up to Church and said to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that Wyoming was with Tex!?" Church said to 6ix. "Why didn't you tell us it can use the equipment of other agents, what wrong with you?!" Wash said. "Enough both of you, I swear you are like an old married couple." 6ix and Church both said. "He started it." Wash sigh and said. "Look lets go checkup on North and South." North was helping South up from being shot from Caboose who was trying to help her. Wash said. "Delta are you here?" Delta said he was and undamaged, 6ix then said to North.

"Is she okay?" North said. "Yeah, don't ask me how I'm doing," 6ix said. "You can walk and talk you are fine, so how bad is she?" North said. "She is in pretty bad shape." 6ix nodded. Wash moved Delta to Caboose since church and Wash didn't want it and 6ix had no interest. Delta couldn't calculate why the Meta spares them and they should be lucky, 6ix had an idea why they were still alive but decide not to share it yet. 6ix decide to deal with South. North saw 6ix walking to South and said.

"Please Reach, don't kill her." The Spartan didn't say anything. South vision was blurry but she a saw and a red and blue person above her, she realized who it was and thought, "Well fuck me." 6ix knock her out with a single punch. He then rolled her over and place a chip in the back of her helmet. Then place her down again. Delta said to 6ix. "I think removing her would be the smarter idea." Wash agree but 6ix said to them both.

"She more useful alive than dead to us, for now." As he picks her up and help North up and handed him South. While Wash and 6ix look around to destroy any evidence that they were there. Church asked Delta. "So what the deal with Wash and… 6ix?" Delta asked. "Be a bit more specific," Church said. "Is Wash a wack-job or what? Why did the Meta have all those voices, and what is 6ix importances to Project Freelancer and Tex?" Delta decides to explain Wash first since it would be easier. "Are you aware of his experience with Epsilon?" Church said.

"Epsilon…. Oh, you mean his A.I.? Delta said. "Correct. Epsilon was an… unstable intelligence unit that had to be deleted. It's integration with Washington's mind concerned our superiors." Church asked. "What do you think?" Delta continues to speak. "I believe that Agent Washington's sanity is well within acceptable deviations…. For now." Church said. "Wow…. What a ringing endorsement." North said to Church.

"Wash is not that much different then he was back in the day, though he is a bit more serious and a bit strange as well." Delta decides to give any info he had on Noble 6ix. "Agent Reach or as he likes to call himself Noble 6ix. He works for Oni for multiple years but stops after a certain mission, he was later transferred to Noble team which he got his title of Noble Six. After the fall of Reach, he joins Project Freelancer and trains some of the recruits." North said.

"Yeah, he trained me, South, York, Wash, and Carolina. He was the best among us, not even Tex could beat him." Chuch said. "So what with the Meta having all those voices, I heard Omega's and Tex's voice, and why does Tex care so much about 6ix?" he wanted to know, and he also wonders if his relationship with Tex is why he has this natural hatred to 6ix. Delta said.

"6ix's and Tex's relationship is one I can't figure out, I would need for information for a proper analysis of their relationship for the time being." Church understood by the time Delta was finished, Six and Wash were done searching the place and got rid of any evidence of them being there. Washington. "Okay all done." 6ix then said to North. "Now both of you and South are dead," Wash said to Delta he send condolences at both North's and South's passing. Church then asked.

"What did you tell them?" 6ix said. "I told them Caboose did it… apparently, they already have a shortcut on their keyboard for reporting his team kills." Then Caboose said. "Ctrl+f+u." 6ix continued to talk. "I would have told them you shot her but… I wanted it to be believable." Church said. "Hey… my aim is fine." 6ix then said back. "yet you couldn't hit Caboose standing still in clear view at very close range." Church said to 6ix.

"Shut the fuck up you, anyway when the Meta disappear I knew he was using Wyoming's power," Wash asked. "And he was on the ship with Tex?" Caboose then said. "His head was." Wash and 6ix asked. "His head?" Church quickly corrected. "His helmet. Not everybody are assholes and twisted as you two fucks." 6ix was so tempted to beat the shit out of Church, but he needs him to get to the Director. Wash then said.

"So, if the Meta has Wyoming's powers, it's even more powerful than we thought." 6ix the said. "I was barely able to match his powers, if he gets any more of them I might not be able to beat him." The six came and saw the Meta stole their boat. How will they get off the island? North then show them to the boat South and North did to follow Washington. As they walk Church asked Wash.

"Wash why does it want these A.I. things anyway? I understand the equipment part, at least you can do cool stuff, but these A.I. things are just kind of annoying. There constantly yapping and causing trouble." Delta then said. "I'm going to ignore that." North then said. "A.I. helps us in battle, and depending on their function they do different stuff, we couldn't run half are equipment without them." Wash finish for North and said.

"But if you get your hands on a smart A.I. and you have a lot of equipment, you be nearly unstoppable," Church said. "What, Like smart like Delta here?" 6ix then said. "No, Smart means different to A.I. and Delta only a fragment of the only Smart A.I. in Project Freelancer, the Alpha." Wash turn to 6ix and said. "oh my god you believe in that stupid myth?!" Delta then said to Wash.

"it's hardly a myth, Agent Washington, you must have memory of the Alpha-." Wash command Delta to go offline and Delta did what he what he was told. Once they got on the boat North drive as the other sit in the back with South in shotgun seat still knocked out. 6ix then said to Wash. "the Alpha is real, I met him and talked him." Wash then said sarcastically. "Really?! When!?" 6ix gave him a look then said. "Don't fucking do that to me, anyway it started when I first got into the project." He flashes back.

We see agent Reach having a fight with Carolina. He was blocking and deflecting her strike. After a couple minutes, she ran out of steam. 6ix look at the clock and said to her. "You last for three minutes, you have improved since last time," Carolina said. "But I still can't beat you." She hated to lose and 6ix knew this so he said. "Carolina, your competitive attitude will get you and your teammates killed one day." Carolina knew he was right but she wanted to be the best for her father, and she knew 6ix was only trying to help so she got up and said.

"Thanks for the advice." She then hugs him, it might have been childish but she looks up to 6ix he was like…. A father to her, at least more than her actual father. 6ix felt awkward because he rarely ever hugged, but he did hug back. He might act like he doesn't care, he does care about her, she is a lot like him, bold headed but has a lot of potential just need to put her completive nature out of her attitude. She then left the training area. Then a voice said.

"Carolina is getting better, you know you could show that nicer side of you." It was the Alpha. He and 6ix have become good pals during his couple weeks here so far. 6ix said to Alpha. "Yeah your right, but everyone I care about is gone, I really have no reason to share my feelings towards other." Alpha was silent for a moment then decide to say. "6ix I know the loss of Alison was ruff, but you should know that-." The Director came in and said.

"Alpha may you leave me and 6ix so we can talk in private." Alpha hated it but he left. The Director then said. "6ix why are you trying to lessen her competitive attitude, how is she going to rise up if she is not driven?" 6ix said to the Director. "if out of controls he can be a danger to her own team which is something I will not allow." The Director then said. "You are not a teammate! You are only a Solider will do as he told like the good little boy you are." 6ix was tempted to beat the shit out of Church, the only reason is he knows and understands that the Director is just in grief because of his wife had died.

At the command deck, the director said to Alpha. "What were you about to tell him?" Alpha said. "Well, I was going to tell him that he-." The Director interrupted Alpha and said. "He doesn't deserve happiness, he took her away from me." The Alpha was silent and left the Director. But he couldn't quite understand why does have a hatred for 6ix and why does need him if he doesn't like him.

The flashback ended and 6ix said to Wash, Church and Caboose. "Alpha and I were cool friends but once the director started to create the Fragments, I never saw him again but I can still find him because he will have personally similar to that of the Director, and once I see it do something only the Alpha can do I will know it's the Alpha." Wash understood even though he finds it hard to believe. As our heroes head to their next destination.


	5. Chapter 5 Memory is the key to the Truth

**Chapter 5 Memory is the key to the Truth**

After an hour an hour of riding on the boat, they reach the place that the Meta had docked. North said. "Is that your guy's boat? If so it must mean the Meta is here" Church said sarcastically. "Yeah because no-one else in the military would have a docked boat." What he got was a smack in the back of the head from 6ix and said. "It's our boat because I drew a sign on our boat just in case we had to find it." Church notice their former boat had a 6 scratch into the side of the boat. Church asked 6ix.

"Couldn't think of anything else?" 6ix raise his hand to smack Church and he flinches 6ix smirk and said to him. "You better be scared if not… you will." He whispers to Church at the end as they dock and got off the boat. 6ix handed Wash the Armor ability jammer and told him to wait until 6ix has a clear view of the Meta and have his Jetpack online which will have the fire power to destroy the Meta once and for all. He told North to watch the boat and take care of South and to keep an eye on her as well. And so they move in.

Meanwhile, 6ix had a flashback to his days in Project Freelancer. Back then he was in his room working on his cloaking and making sure it will work and not malfunction in the middle of a firefight. As he was about to finish it someone came knocking he said. "Come in." his door slide open and the person said. "So old man what you working on." It was Carolina so had got the habit to 6ix old man even though he was only 31 years old while she was 23 or so he knew better than ask a lady about her age. He said to her.

"First off I'm old then the Director is ancient." He joking said as he continues to work. Carolina laughs slightly and starts to pull 6ix away from his work and said. "Come on its quite a day, and since there are no training sessions scheduled today so it's open. And I want to fight you again." He sighs and said. "Fine had me my helmet." She did and he put it on as they walk to the training area, not knowing that a wild Tex will appear. Anyway moving forward two years to the present.

Wash and 6ix arrive in the generator room and they saw the Meta was powering up his suit. They saw Caboose and Church have arrived shortly behind them. 6ix was about to say through the coms the plan when Wash shouted. "NOW!" as he threw a sticky grenade near where the Meta stood, the explosive hurt the Meta slightly. 6ix shouted. "DAMMIT! Move up." As both Wash and 6ix start firing at the Meta. Sigma said.

"Don't you two ever learn you can't beat us." As they got closer to the Meta 6ix place his battle rifle on his back and pop out his combat blades and got ready to use them. The Meta took a swing at 6ix, 6ix avoid the attack and stabs the Meta in his side. Theta then said. "What do you think are you going to do with those knives?" 6ix smirk and said. "I think this time you be shocked." As he pushes a button on his blade, then the blade pulse with electricity which shocks the Meta. The Meta grabbed 6ix by the throat and force the knife out of his body. Omega laughed and said.

"It's time for you to pay for all the crimes you have done to us," 6ix said to the Meta. "Get in line." As he knees them in Meta's chest trying to free himself from Meta's grip. The Meta then toss 6ix at Wash and started to make a run for it. 6ix got up and shouted. "After him, don't let him get away not again." Church jump down with 6ix to give chase with Wash right behind, while Caboose flanks the Meta. 6ix follow the Meta while Wash and Church start firing at him.

6ix jump over the gap in the windmill. He was just about to tackle him when a sniper rifle shot hit his leg. He shouted. "FUCK REALLY!? Church knew at this moment he fucked up. 6ix then aim Kat's magnum and shot the Meta in the same leg 6ix was shot in. and said. "Not so funny when you have it." as he tried to follow but his wound hurt like hell. Wash and Church caught up and was waddling over still in pain from being shot in the leg. "I'M FUCKING KILLING YOU!" Wash said.

"You're fine it just stings like hell. Anyway, you got it to bleed 6ix." 6ix said. "No thanks to blue ass here." As he motions at Church as they follow the blood of the Meta. Church said to 6ix. "Well Sorry douchebag I was aiming at the Meta!" then 6ix heard music and it was getting closer. Church recognize it now, it was the reds. They were coming in fast. Wash and Church got out of the way quickly but 6ix wouldn't make it in time so he decides to use a trick he had during his days in Reach. When the Red's warthog hit 6ix in armlock it stops dead in its track and broken as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HIT!?" 6ix aim Kat's magnum at Griff and said to them all. "A PISS OF SPARTAN THAT WHAT YOU GUYS RAN INTO!" Griff recognizes who was and said. "6ix is that you?" 6ix asked. "Griff, Simmons is it you guys. And old man." Sarge said. "Hey, I'm age like wine and honey," Griff said. "Sarge you age like milk." Then he was pulled from the car by 6ix and toss to the ground. 6ix then said to Griff.

"Don't try to run me over ass hole." He tries to kick Griff but his weak leg let and he fell to the ground. Griff laughed at 6ix but stop when 6ix punch him in the face. And got up and order. "Alright, we got a Meta to catch." As 6ix mess with scarps, he brought along for the adventure. And build a healing generator and active it and place it near his hurt leg. After a couple seconds, his leg was back in working order. Then the device destruct itself like all his device so foes can't use them against them or make their own to counter his. He then ordered.

"Alright, lets go find the Meta." As he, Wash and Church head to find the Meta. Simmons said. "Yes sir." And follow the group. Griff grumbled and follow along with Sarge at the rear as he said. "Hey who put you in charge mister reds and blues?" 6ix said to Sarge. "Because if you don't do what I say then I'll FUCKING KILL YOU." Sarge got the message clear as day. As they look around Griff saw a fellow red and asked him for help, but unknown to him he was talking to the Meta.

Meanwhile, in a room, Simmons asked. "What is the Meta?" 6ix answer. "He has EVA helmet, a giant globe for a helmet for you guys, and he will multiple voices for each of the fragments he has in his arsenal." Simmons got it but he had one question. "How you so familiar with the Freelancers?" 6ix said. "Because I was a Freelance, Agent Reach was my code name." Sarge aim his shotgun and said.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Wash said. "He is a former member and also I wouldn't do that he is the best agent man in our program," Simmons said. "Yeah, but we ran into Tex and I can't see anyone scarier and more dangerous than her." 6ix then said. "Well, you looking at one such person." Before they continue to talk they heard Griff screaming and look outside the room they were in. the Meta was throwing stuff at Griff. Lota said.

"This is fun, throwing stuff at this orange bastard," Griff shouted back under all the stuff is thrown at him. "FUCK YOU!" 6ix said to Wash. "You and rest stay her distract it I take care of Caboose, and Wash its time we end this." Wash nodded as he got armor ability jammer. In hand ready to throw it at the Meta. 6ix ran off to check up on Caboose. 6ix soon found Caboose and knew that Caboose was out but where was Delta. 6ix said.

"Delta!? Delta!? Fuck he got him to this is my last chance to take him down." As he places a healing generator next to Caboose. As he saw was in a good spot to active his jetpack and get ready to finish off the Meta. Delta said to everyone in the room they were holding up in. "it very unlikely you get out of that room with your life intact." Wash shouted as he threw the jammer at the Meta. "How about now!" Sigma asked.

"What are you up-." Before he finishes the Meta was hit with the Jammer, locking up all his armor enchantment. 6ix shout. "Time to die Meta." The Meta turn and got blasted with a barrage of bullets. Some bullets only stung the beast but some cause him to bleed, the Meta end was at hand. 6ix knew he had to finish him off now. He launches his missiles and they should be more than enough to kill the Meta. But the Meta armor enchantment was back online and he uses his temporal Distortion. Sigma said.

"Dam he could have killed us there." Beta said. "Well, he is the best Freelancer in the project after all. She was in digital chains as Sigma and the others lock her away. Delta said. "I think it is best to retreat for now." Sigma agrees and they escape. Once time resumes. the missiles just hit the ground. 6ix deactivates his jetpack and landed on the ground. He got on his knees and slam his fist against the ground shouting.

"DAMN IT!" after he recovers from his fit the group went to see how Caboose was doing, he asked Wash to check up on North and South. Church asked 6ix. "so what's the verdict 6ix?" 6ix examine Caboose and said. "I'm not sure, this is clearly done on purpose but for what purpose, you guys wouldn't know a doctor by any chance?" All there shouted.

"NO!" 6ix was not sure what they could do to wake up Caboose. He thought and thought then he had an idea. He turns to Church and asked. "What's your full name Church!?" Church asked. "Why you want to know?" 6ix said. "just tell me!" Church said. "Fine! My full name is Leonard. L. Church why you want to know." 6ix smiled and said. "Alright Church do your thing wake up Caboose." Church knew how but he was not sure about 6ix. 6ix reassure him by saying.

"I fight aliens, I even went to hell through mars so hit me with your best shot," Church said okay and exit his robot and enter Caboose's body. Everyone there looks at him strangely. He looks at them and asked. "What?" Griff said to the Spartan 3. "You took that surprisingly well." 6ix said. "Well, when you go to hell on the planet Mars this is child's play." Church came back and 6ix asked. "Church what did you find out?" Alpha said. "Delta left a message for Wash." Nodded and the head back to Wash.

When they got there South was finally up and was able to stand but not walk very far. Wash saw them and 6ix said. "Wash Church has something to tell," Wash said okay Church hit him with it. "Delta said Memory is the key," Wash repeated. "Memory is the key?" Church nodded. Wash knew where to go. But first, they had to head back to the crash site. On the way, 6ix went back to resume his flashback.

6ix and Carolina came into the view room of the training area to see most of the other agents were there watch something happen in the training room. Carolina asked. "What's going on down there? There are no training sessions on the schedule." South said. "It's impromptu." 6ix recognize the black armor chick but Carolina asked who is she and South said she was a new recruit. 6ix could tell she did move or act like one from what he was seen.

He felt like he was looking at a mirror at moments in pugil stick training round. Tex won that round. Then they started the second round, which was a fist fight round and again he felt like he was looking at a mirror of himself fighting in Tex's place. He turns and asked the rest. "Is it just me or does every find her moment's weird?" Wash was really confused but North said. "Yeah her moments a lot like yours Reach. Carolina asked Reach. "What you scared she will beat you with your own moves?" slightly joking. He said to her.

"You can use moves of a pro but doesn't mean you are a pro." Everyone was not sure what 6ix meant by that statement. Anyway, Wyoming, York, and Maine who later becomes the Meta. Tex wiped out Wyoming and Maine with ease in every round but York was the only one giving her somewhat a challenge. But it seems those two were sick of her shit and brought life rounds into the training area. CT blames the director which 6ic couldn't argue he accepted it but it didn't make any less wrong. Maine brought a grenade and try to use it to kill Tex but all it did was take Yorks eye.

6ix got there first and check on York, he was alive but he was in pain alright. He turns to Tex and said. "thank you Tex for saving his life." Tex said. "don't mention it, you would leave him to die." 6ix stood up and walk up to her and said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" he got in her face, he towered over her, she was not scared of him. She said. "I read your file many people don't trust you or even like you, I can see why when I got a good look in it myself," 6ix said to her.

"I'm not like that anymore," Tex said back. "Actions speak louder than words." The rest arrive some doctors helped North and the others. He left Tex to tell the rest that York is alive but barely and if weren't for Tex he would be dead for sure. South didn't believe it but the rest did so. The Director and the Counselor arrive everyone that could stand up ready and listen to the Directors orders. The Director said to them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. I expected you to act as a team." 6ix said. "Maine and Wyoming used life rounds on the floor, which is against regulations and also-." the Director got in 6ix face and shouted. "Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield Agent Reach?" 6ix push back pushing the director not scared of an old broken man and shouted back.

"Well Director, I know for a fucking fact our enemies aren't stupid enough to kill each other!" the Director decides not to pick a fight with 6ix, he was still useful for him but once he no longer is useful, he will enjoy killing him for taking her away from him. Wash asked. "So you are not punishing them?" the Director said how adaptability and ingenuity are traits they should learn from this. 6ix said.

"Ooh, I have a lesson we can learn today." As he grabs the Director by the neck to no one's surprise. Since day one neither got along but some got their guns ready just in case. 6ix said as he drew Emile's kukri. "Should I slight your throat so you can't cry and beg for mercy? Or I could cut out your heart and before you die you can see how black it is." Tex watch and for some reason she felt responsible for those two being at each other's throats, but she as not sure why though. Carolina shouted at 6ix.

"6ix enough let him go!" she the few that he let people call him by 6ix, at least during his days in project freelancer. He threw him to the ground and left the training floor and head back to his room. Carolina wanted to ask either one of them why her father hates 6ix. And why does he keep 6ix around if he hates him so much? Later that day 6ix looked for Tex, he gave up after an hour of searching he heads back to his room when he enters someone pushing him against the wall, it was Tex she asked him.

"Why were you looking for me." She held a knife to his throat but 6ix was not scared she was like a gender swap of himself. He smirks and said. "I just wanted to talk to you, is that so bad?" she said to him. "I don't trust you, your own boss doesn't like you so why should I?" 6ix simply said. "I would like for you to leave." Tex took her blade off his throat and said before leaving. "Your days as number 1 are about to come to an end." 6ix then said before she was out of hearing range. "You can surely try." As Tex walked off and 6ix called it a night.


	6. Chapter 6 Info Dump

**Chapter 6 Info Dump**

The team Return to where Tex's ship crash to retrieve vehicles to get inside Freelancer Command Facility. The Red's assigned to get vehicles but 6ix could see they suck at it. 6ix was sigh and decide to get this over with because this was starting to test his patients. When the enemy car passed he jump on the front of the car.

"Either get out or die your call." The person in the shotgun seat aims his gun at 6ix. He tosses a knife into the guy's visor and went through his eye. While that guy screams in pain 6ix headshot the guy on the gun, that guy fell off the back of the car. 6ix pull the knife out of the guy's visor and slit his throat to make sure he is dead and push him out of the seat. 6ix took that seat and aim Kat's handgun at the drivers head.

"So what will you choose life or Death?" the driver didn't have time to choose because he was so focused on chasing the reds he ran of a climb, 6ix said fuck it and got out of the car, not before killing the driver. He leaps from the car and land next to the car the reds were in. Griff said. "Show off." Wash came down to help and shouted. "We need that Warthog," Griff said. "Uh yeah, and we need not die? What's your point?"6ix said to Griff.

"There are nine of us, we need at least two more vehicle's." then behind both 6ix and Wash came turn to a hornet and it was ready to gun them down. 6ix thought, well we fuck not how he imagines he would die, he rather die not surrounded by idiots. When a missile hit the Hornet knocking it out of the sky. Everyone turned to see in the sky a Pelican and Wash and 6ix saw a familiar logo on the side of it. it was of 479er on the side in a lady pose and her favorite quote written next to it. Into the frying pan and into the shit.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" 6ix said to no one particular. The pelican landed on the beach side and 479er came out. She saw 6ix and Wash, and she said to both. "Nice to see you buy again, I guess I save your asses this time," 6ix said to her. "Thanks for the help but why are you here?" 479er explain to them. "I was flying by when I saw a Warthog explode, that when I saw both you guys," Pointing at Wash and 6ix. "And I decide to get you out of the bin you got yourselves into," 6ix said.

"It's nice to see you again, I'll get Caboose and Church." he went to get Church. As the reds introduce themselves to 479er 6ix saw Caboose and Church on the hill still, he asked. "Caboose where did Caboose, don't lie to me because I know he not there," Caboose asks how he knows, and 6ix just shot Church's body in the leg and got no reaction. And he said that how he knows. Caboose said he went to see Tex and 6ix knew where she was.

While he did that 479er started to get to know the red's and was happy to see North and South alive as well. So far she notes not to take what Sarge says seriously because of he not all there if he ever was, Simmons was nice and smart just a bit of a kiss ass to the boss. Griff she can tell is lazy but she can tell that deep down he does care about his friends and teammates. She then she saw Caboose come in and he said. "High my name's Caboose nice to-" 479er recognize his voice and name. "Caboose is that you? it's me Lucky, Lucky motive." Caboose said. Lucky is that you?" he then hugs her in a death grip she said she can't breath and he let her go.

Meanwhile. 6ix has to the base where Tex's body is he saw no one guarding it he knew this wasn't good. He went in and saw one guard aiming his rifle at his fellow guard, 6ix knew who the guard was. He killed the first guard by twisting his head so hard it snapped killing the guy. Then shoots the guy dead. Church said in his ghost form. "Why did you do that?!" 6ix explain. "Stop complaining, she not here Church I would know I look here when he first got here," Church asked once more.

"Why do you care about her so much, why does she like you, tell me why." 6ix sigh and knew this he would keep asking that question and said to Church. "I'll tell you when we get to Freelancer Command Facility. Now come we have someone that will help us get into it.' Church follow they stop by his body so he can do stuff when he did he felt pain in his shot leg and scream in pain 6ix walk ahead and Church limped behind him. When they got there Wash explain to 6ix.

"479er can get us there quickly but with only warthog not all of us can get in." 6ix knew it was too good to be true so he started to think of a way for all of them to get through and Caboose said. "Mister 6ix... I have an idea." Wash and Church were saying he is bluffing but he was curious about what Caboose had to say. So he said. "Okay Caboose what do you have in mind?" Caboose explains his plan.

"We driver there." Wash and Church and everyone thought he was bluffing but 6ix said. "Go on?" wondering what does Caboose was thinking. "We're going to Freelancer's City, right? The place where Freelancers are from. And this is Freelancer car! If they think that we are freelancers, because we are in there car, they'll let us get into Freelancer's City." 6ix then notice the tank and said.

"Caboose you are a Ge… forget it you had a good idea Caboose." Everyone looks at 6ix like he was lost his mind. Wash point out how they don't look like agents or recovery Agents. Caboose then said. "They can't see what is inside a tank." Both Church and Wash look at each other. So 479er hook up the tank to the bottom of her pelican and everyone got in and head off to Freelancer Command Facility. On the flight, 6ix said to North and South. "You guys will stay here on the ship, I need you both get out of this and lay low," South said. "WHAT! You want to just abandon us!?" North said to his sis.

"He doesn't mean that he saying we are dead to Project Freelancer and if they see us the might check to make sure every member of Project Freelancer is accounted for." South didn't like it but she was still not fit to fight. 6ix told 479er to drop them off somewhere safe. She said she would then she hand him a piece of paper he asks. "What is this?" 479er said. "My number so if you need a pilot you know who to call. also, take care of Caboose will you, he's my brother and it seems he likes you 6ix." 6ix look at Caboose and he waves at 6ix. 6ix said. "I will Lucky." she smiled at him under her helmet and continue to pilot the pelican.

Once they reach the drop-off point. Wash, Church in a guard's body and 6ix in the warthog. Everyone else was in the tank. They drove to the entrance. Their story says that 6ix killed most of the guys at outpost 17B and they capture him and was here to be interrogated. The guard guy notices the guy was 6ix and said. "Well, the Director is going to be happy to kill you. Is it true did you kill his wife?" Wash and Church look at 6ix not knowing about this wondering if this is true. 6ix said to the guard.

"No, I didn't kill… I raped and then killed her and hang up her body by her own in trails so he can see her suffer before he eyes close forever." The Guard look at him in horror and let them through. Once they were inside the base where no one can see them, Church asked. "THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!? 6ix said. "HEY I was playing my part just doing my part of the team," Church said. "NO not that you killed the Directors wife what the fuck is wrong with?" 6ix said.

"I didn't kill her, it was an accident," Church said. "An accident that's your reason why you don't blame yourself you sick fuck," 6ix said. "Don't push me Church-." Church continues to yell at him. "Is because you're a Spartan that gives you a right to-!" "I WOULD NEVER KILL MY SISTER!" 6ic scream back at Church. Everyone was surprised by this. He said. "Church I'll explain everything later but right now come with Wash so we can get in and get what we came for." Church agree so he gets an answer and Wash was leading Church where they need to go with 6ix cloaked following behind. They ran into two guards guarding their way to their destination.

"Hold on, don't come any closer. I need you to stay right there, sir." Guard 1 said to Wash and Church. Wash said. "I need access to the next level. The counselor wants to integrate another survivor from Outpost 17B." 6ix was ready to shot to kill any of the two guards that Wash doesn't shot. Guard 2 said. "What!? I thought all the blues at Valhalla were dead. Where did this one come from?" wash said he didn't have to explain anything to either guard. Guard 1 was about to call this in and 6ix said.

"How about no." then shot guard one in the head with his battle rifle, while Wash took out the second guard by shooting his head? Church said. "I could of taking out one of them," 6ix said to Church. "No, no you couldn't." then they went through. They soon arrive in the storage room of all the A.I.S. are stored in. they looked around and Wash found it. 6ix was thereby Wash first. Church came shortly faster. "Oh, great you found it already?" than Church was hit with violet flashing that hurt him. Wash asked.

"What's wrong?" Church said to Wash. "Nothing I just had like a weird flash-." He was hit another flash. 6ix asked. "Are you alright?" Church said. "Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's sending out images. Is this the Alpha?" Wash said. "No," as he pulls out the thing that sending out those images to Church, "This is not the Alpha." Church then asked what the hell it is. 6ix said. "It was Washington's A.I., its Epsilon," Church said.

"You mean to tell me we've come all this way for this? You're fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon." Wash said. "Yes. I thought it was gone. But Delta told you memory was the key. At first, I thought he meant to remember our first encounter. When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unraveling, casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's-." Church finish what Wash was about to say. "It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it. Right?" Wash and 6ix he was right. Church then said.

"But why are we looking for this thing? What's the point?" 6ix then said. "The message specifically said that memory is the key. Delta was telling me that Epsilon was still alive." Church then said. "And Epsilon is the key?" 6ix explain to Church. "In a way. At the end of the war, things didn't look good for humanity. And there were dozens of projects all trying to come up with the magic bullet to win." Church right and 6ix continue to explain to Church.

"Project Freelancer was one of them and was the Spartan Program which I'm from. They had their research with aggressive A.I. but the could only get one since it takes a lot to make one and cost a lot as well to boot, and they need more to conduct there experiment's and test out there tech. so, they got desperate." Church said. "Right. They tried to… they tried to copy it but they couldn't so they-" 6ix then continue his info dump to Church and the readers.

"All A.I. is base on a human mind. And the Director *Cough* Dick face *Cough* had a theory. He thought, if we can't copy it, we'll have to do the next best thing." Church then said after getting another flash of pictures. "They, they split it?" 6ix then said. "Just like a human mind when it's broken; it fragments. It fractures itself to protect itself." Church said. "They torture it." 6ix continue his info dump.

"Like reverse engineering a multiple personality disorder. They presented Alpha with scenario after scenario of stress and danger. When it started to fragment. They harvested those fragments." Church realize that the A.I.s. in Project Freelancer are fragments of the Alpha. 6ix continue to speak. "Exhorted little fragments of purified compartmentalized emotion. None of them was a full personality. Some were good-" Church then asked. "Like Delta?" 6ix answer his question.

"Delta was the Alpha's logic. It needs to protect itself from analyzing what was happening to it. So it segregated that part of his mind. The part that would be able to understand the horror of what they were doing to it. And when they anger came and threatened to take over, it split that off too. That was Omega; it's rage. Gamma was its deceit. Sigma was its creativity which in this case means your fucking evil. And Epsilon…" Church finish for 6ix. "It's the Alpha's memories." And Wash said.

"Yes, and memory is the key. The fragment became Epsilon. And I was just unlucky enough to have it assigned to me." Church said. "So you knew. You knew from the beginning what was going on." Washington said. "Mostly. They never told anyone what they did here. I got flashes when they put Epsilon in my head. Memories of what the director did to it. Just like you're getting now. That's why Epsilon went insane; it was meant to. It was horrible experience the Alpha needed to shed to survive. And that's why it had to be removed from me. Church asked Wash.

"Did they know that you had the memories?" Wash said to Church. "I never said a word. But they did have their suspicions. I never let them put another A.I. in my head. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hide what I knew from another program. Which ironically is what led them to think I could be trusted." Church asked. "Well what do we do with it?"6ix said. "We take it and get it in the hands of someone who can use all its information. Then they can bring down the person responsible for what was done to the Alpha. And to everyone in Freelancer. They can bring the Director to justice." Church then asked another question.

"What about the Meta? How do we stop him? Isn't the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we going to find it or not? And what is your deal with the director." Talking to 6ix. 6ix said. "No." Church was confused what he means and 6ix explain himself. "After the first attack on command, they moved it. They knew the A.I. would just convince their Freelancers to come looking for it again. So they put it in a place where they didn't think anyone could find it." Church asked once more.

"But, where? Shouldn't we be there, instead of here?" 6ix said to Church. "Church listens to me, Delta was logic. He was able to figure out things before anyone else. That's why he left a message in a way only you can find it, and let me and Wash see you getting it." Church asked. "What are you saying?" 6ix spoke some more.

"I'm saying I know who and what you are, even if you don't, how you can cheat death and live without a body. It's why you were stuck in a canyon in the middle of nowhere knowing no one will ever go there. Why you were transferred to a different than your teammates. Why you agree with whatever Delta said. When you didn't feel anything when Omega got inside your head. Why you can jump from person to person the way it can. Church you're not a ghost, you're an A.I. You are the Alpha." Wash was confused he said he wasn't a ghost not that ghost were not real.

Everyone was quite, 6ix was waiting for a response from Church. "YOU ARE A FUCKING IDOT!" Wash said. "That's not the reaction I was expecting," 6ix said. "Oh my fucking god, YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING GHOST YOU STUPID FUCK!" Church said. "Well, I'm not a computer program that for sure," 6ix said. "YOU CAN'T BE A GHOST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE FLAWS OF ONE! ONE YOU DON'T GET BURN IN SUNLIGHT, TWO THE OTHER TYPE OF GHOST CAN'T SWITCH BODIES WITH LIVING PEOPLE!" Wash was more curious about why the hell 6ix knows that shit. Church said.

"But I'm a person, I have a life, I remember when I was a kid? I don't remember being a calculator, due." 6ix shouted back. "WELL GUESS WHAT THOSE ARE THE DIRECTORS MEMORIES NOT YOURS, AND TEX THE PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT IS HIS DEAD WIFE!" both were at each other's throat. Church and 6ix calm down. Then Church said. "Tell me the truth of what happens now, this can't wait any longer." 6ix knew he couldn't argue his way around this. So he sighs and said. "Alright I tell you, but first you must know what kind of person I was back then."

 **(Sorry but this chapter was getting too long so I decided to split this in half so it not too much of info to gain at once.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Even Spartan's Cry

**Chapter 7 Even Spartan's Cry**

6ix remember who he once was, young and foolish. His and Alison were killed by the covenant, they got away, and while she and him care the same hatred towards the covenant, but she had Church while he was alone, as a kid he was more of the one afraid to talk to people and likes to keep to himself, so when he was offer to become a Spartan 3 he accept without a second thought. He was not only one he physical best Spartans, he was also the smartest.

He never forgot what his father taught him, that the most useful tools are the mind, and your friends. He understood the value of your mind but even to this day he never understood the value of friends, they only ever hold him back and slow him down. During his entire time at ONI, he was their personal assassin, he killed corrupt generals, dictators, powerful people, but he didn't stop him from killing them and their entire family. He was often called the Devil Spartan, and some say his true form is dark red with black Mark 6 armor, with two devil horns on his helmet. But those were just rumors they use to try to scare one another.

But on one mission change 6ix forever. He was in his room preparing for his next mission, he adding the many attachments to his custom Sniper Rifle which was black. He had a scope with a red visor. He added a suppressor to it. His battle Rifle had his custom scope suppressor on it as well, he also had a magnum which was black like his other armor with a suppressor to it as well. He getting his clips ready when someone enters his room he asked.

"How is it?" Not really caring who it as his eye still focused on his work. The person breath was calm and not afraid, which told 6ix that this person knew him but wasn't afraid of him. The person spoke to him "What won't say high to your older sister? You really have changed Dakota." Dakota knew that voice, it was his older sister Alison. He didn't turn around since he knew who it so he asked her.

"What is it you cam besides wanting to say hi." Still, his eyes were on his work. Alison walks up to him and said hoping he be more open to her like he was before their parents die by the covenant. "I just came to let you know I am joining your next mission to give you support." She said with a smile at the end. He was still silent, he knew he didn't have the power to do whatever he wanted so he had to go along with it even though he hates it.

"As long as you don't get in my way we'll be fine." He had finished his sniper clips and decide to spend this time he had before he had to leave for the mission to work on his combat blades he been working for a while. She sighs she was hoping that would open him up but his heart was as solid as stone. She then asked a question. "Why have you ever visit their graves?" this question she asked for a while since she had visited with their parents grave with her husband Church and her daughter Carol. She asks the caretaker to tell her if a man called Dakota or a Spartan visit, but he never did. She wanted to know.

"Why should I? Beside I been busy." Still working on his blades. She was made and shouted at him. Angry at what he said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY SHOULD I THERE ARE PARENT'S!" Dakota stood up and turn to her, she steps back afraid, she was afraid of him her own little brother. Dakota note she wore armor like his but it was a single aqua color. He then said to her.

"They aren't our parent's, my mom died giving birth to me while my dad died in combat. Your mom gave birth to you but died shortly after in shooting, your father didn't care about you and took you to foster care. And the Hicksons adopted us." He knew he was adopted, and so did Alison. She figures it out years ago but she was curious how he found out she asked.

"Who do you know?" he explains he got the information when he broke into a corrupt foster care and had always thought it was wired that both their parents had brown hair with brown eyes, but Alison was blond and Dakota had blue eyes, so he checks it out and his theory was correct. Alison was shocked by his actions and said to him.

"They took care of us, you love our dad and mom!?" Dakota then raises his voice and said. "I don't love them anymore, and I don't care about you either, leave and never talk to me again or I will kill you," Dakota said without thinking. She was in pain from Dakota's words, hey hurt like a stab to the heart. She left the room and left him in his cold lonely room. He realizes what he said and wanted to say that he didn't mean it but it was too late.

He looks at his reflection and he saw his demon side looking back at him, horns and all. He continues to tell what happen to Church and Wash. "I push her away, and I knew she would never forgive me, but we had a mission to do and we did it…" he didn't want to continue. Church asked knowing that this might be too much for 6ix but he had to know.

"What happens next?" 6ix sigh and continue his story he said to them. "It was a simple kill everyone in the base, it was on top of a mountain on a cold planet that was winter 12 months per year. It was a Tuesday for me but… well, I think you can guess what happened that day. Dakota had finished off all the guards and was about to leave when over the speakers of the base.

"Spartan we have your female friend come inside the warehouse will make a deal." Dakota inside the warehouse and saw a soldier holding a gun to Alisson's head, behind them was a control board and behind that was a gate to another dimension you see in sci-fi. The guard said. "Come out of the shadows so I can see you." So Dakota did, the guard recognizes Dakota put he kept his gun aim at Alison's head. 6ix had his battle rifle aim at the guy's head. He told the guy.

"You know who I am, then you know you're a dead man walking so taking your gun away from her head or you'll wish I just kill you to get it over with." The guard thought for a moment, the demon Spartan, the one who was willing to sacrificing anyone to achieve the mission was trying to save this chick. He laughs out loud and said to Dakota.

"You care about her don't you, the demon has feelings? Now that's priceless we can't have you have feelings can we." He let his guard down and Alison took it. She hit him in the chest knocking the gun out of his head. 6ix took the shot and blew the guy's brains out, Alison was surprised by the shot and she steps back and accidentally presses a button, a blue vortex appears in the gate, but it was unstable and started to suck everything into it.

Alison was pulled towards it, 6ix reacted quickly and grabbed her by her hand and hold onto the ground hoping the vortex close. But it seems like both will be sucked into the blue vortex. Alison knew if she let go he could shut it down. But not in time to save her. "Dakota there no way you can save me and yourself without you letting me go," she said to him, but he didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to fail her. He said to her.

"I'll find a way just give me a minute." The Vortex was getting bigger and soon it gets too big and consume the planet and everything eventually. She said to him. "I know but you don't have, so I make the choice for you, Promise me one thing Dakota, please make friends, because no one can do everything by themselves forever." She then let go and went through the vortex. Dakota tries quickly to shut the vortex but by the time he did it, Alison was gone. Dakota went to ground on his knees and slam the ground with his fist. Even Spartans cry.

"After that, I quit ONI and gladly accept the opening in Noble team, and the rest you know, not a day or night goes by when I think back on that day wishing I can go back and fix this mess, I tried to search of her." He said to Church and Wash back in the present. Church and Wash were silent. He then said to Church.

"No matter if you think your ghost when you're really an A.I. that doesn't change the fact that we need you to help take down the Meta." Church was still not sure if he was a ghost or an A.I. deep down he does think the A.I. theory makes sense and explains a lot of time, but he didn't want to believe it. He said to them.

"Why me? Why don't you get Tex she better at fighting then I am. And she is a ghost like me use her." 6ix said to Church. "She already a part of the Meta, so it all up to you Alpha and me." Church was not sure what he means but if he believes he is an A.I. then he likely wants him to run his equipment to face the Meta, liking fighting fire with fire. Then the alarm went off, the Meta was here. Washington said.

"Grab Epsilon I'll lead us out." 6ix Grabbed Epsilon and both follow Washington out of there. On the way back to the reds and Caboose they ran into guards that follow, 6ix stick a sticky grenade to the front of the group and blew them the fuck up. He then places a lift which sends the soldiers to the roof knocking them out. the trio made it back and lock the door behind them. 6ix asked them.

"What's the statue up here?" it seems they got this place locked down but it won't last long. Griff answer by saying they are fucked and about to die. And Simmons was a nerd. Sarge then said to 6ix. "Looks like that we've got at least half a dozen squads out there. They know our position. And were outgunned." Wash look at 6ix.

"So, what's the plan?" 6ix look around and notice Simmons was deleting something he asked. "Simmons what are you doing?" he aim his rifle at Simmons. "I was just looking up information from Command records," Church asked wondering if this can prove if he is an A.I. or not.

"It does? Records on everybody?" Simmons said theoretically and quickly tried to hide the fact he deletes the Blues from the Database. 6ix said. "Hold that page up I want you to do something with it soon." Had a plan he wanted to do since they arrive at this place. Church said knowing it could prove who right, and is excited to shove it in their faces that they're wrong and he was right.

"That's great, now I'll show you two that you're both wrong." 6ix smirk since he knew Simmons delete info of the blues so he has to use his trump card he had kept to himself so not even Delta knew he had it. He said. "What an excellent idea," Simmons asked what they were talking about since he was not sure what it was and hope they wouldn't need the records since he already deleted it.

"Wrong about what?" Church explains to Simmons still in denial that he is an A.I. but instead a mother fucking ghost. "Wash and 6ix have been trying to convince me, that I'm a fucking A.I." Griff was confused on the fact of why would they do that since there is no real point to it. Wash said to Griff and the rest of the group.

"Because he's transparent? He can take over other people, you know that kind of stuff." Griff said that is because Church was a ghost, Church said thanks to Griff then Wash asked a question no one else thought. "Why aren't any of the other soldiers turning into ghosts?" Church said that to settle it they look it up in the database. But Simmons says he delete all information of the blues from the database.

"That's okay I have a way to settle it." 6ix grabbed Church's head and put a hard drive in his head and then Church's body was lifeless. 6ix then put the hard drive into the computer. Then a hologram of Church but he was white. 6ix said. "What to know something? Ghost can't be download to hard drives bitch!" then he went through the info in the Alpha's mind when he found It he copy it and place another hard drive into the computer and copy it over to the other hard drive. He then deleted any info on him there was, erasing he was ever in the project.

Then he unplugs both put one away and plug the other so Alpha can get back into his body. Alpha shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" he was freaking the fuck out he knew that he couldn't fight it anymore, he was an A.I. there no way he can argue his way out of this one. 6ix said. "I just download so files for gadgets that you copy from me during my time in Project Freelancer so I wanted them back." He wanted them in case Alpha is destroyed or anything else happen to him.

Both head to a warehouse which store vehicles and other stuff. It seems everyone was outside trying to stop the Meta. Still, they could be some still inside. 6ix then said. "Red, you grab a vehicle. Caboose, a hate to ask but can you drive?" not sure if he wanted that question, Caboose said yes just not one with an automatic, only stick, 6ix wonder what he means when Griff ran by and said.

"We're in a rush. Come back to it later." 6ix decide to go with it. He told Caboose to take a warthog and to have Epsilon with Caboose and told them to get out of here and turn Epsilon to the authorities. Saying that they'll know what to do. Sarge asked. "You two aren't coming." 6ix didn't answer but Wash said no and said that him, 6ix and Church were staying and activate the Freelancers failsafe.

It an E.M.P that will wipe out all A.I in the facility. And it is the key to end the Meta once and for all. And the end the Project once and for all. While they argue over the word E.M.P 6ix place something the side sheet, Caboose asked what it was and 6ix only said.

"An insurance policy." Then went back to Wash leaving Caboose was confuse but left it where it was. When he got back he saw Church saying he wanted to leave but 6ix got in his way, he wasn't going to let it end this way. He said to Church. "You're staying and were ending this together," Church said to his face.

"I don't give a fuck about any of this. I fucking hate you, I fucking hate the Freelancers, and I hate fucking everyone that won't leave me the fuck alone. This isn't my fight. It's yours's you made this fucking mess you cleaning the fuck up." 6ix knew he was right but he needs him, him alone can't match the Meta in his power and do what he wanted to do with that hard drive he uses to capture Alpha. He said back to Church.

"You're right it's my fault but without you were both fucked." Church didn't listen or care and got in Caboose car. 6ix said to Church hoping that this will convince him to help. "Church, I was like you, I didn't care about anyone, but because of this I lost my sister, the only person I care about, don't make the same mistake I made. You have the chance and time to change, it's too late for me." Church didn't answer.

6ix sigh and open the door so the reds and blues can escape, while he and Wash go to lead the Meta to his end. They knew the Meta will follow them instead of the reds and blues. Beta try to stop them but she was still in her chains. Sigma said. **"Looks like it time to finish them off and then will continue our hunt for Epsilon."** Delta knew this was a trap but some part of him was fighting against it since he knew logically that this was the only way to stop them.

So both go deeper and deeper into the base. With the Meta behind them. They reach their destination, the alarm went off then Counselor's voice came over the speaker. "This is a surprise, Agent Washington and Agent Reach its good to see you both, again," 6ix said to the Counselor knowing that the Director was with him. "Where is Leonard Church, I want to speak with him!" he wanted to talk to with.

"Well hello Dakota and David, nice to see you're still alive, I would be disappointed if something took you before I do." The Director was no longer hiding the fact he wants to kill 6ix very much. 6ix said back to him. "Don't call me that, I'm 6ix now and always will be to I die." Wash also didn't like the Director using his real name. The Director knew all he had to do was stall until the Meta gets there and kills them.

The Meta has arrived Wash active the shields to hold back the Meta. The Director then said. "Well, the prodigal son returns. Sigma, you have caused quite a few problems for us. You'll not be leaving this time." Sigma and the other said at once minus Beta. **"YOU CAN'T HOLD US, NOTHING CAN STOP US, WILL BE ONE SOON!"** Wash comments that they'll need good luck to do that, but the Director had a plan and knew how to manipulate people and Meta was no different. He said to Wash and 6ix.

"You both would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance." I suggest you both work for us if you hope to survive." 6ix gave the director and Counselor the middle finger and shouted at him to do his worse because he has to kill A Spartan and there nearly unkillable. Then the computer said that the failsafe was ready. The Director asked them.

"How did you get those codes?" surprise they had the codes. Wash said back to the Director. "You might be surprised what I know Director." And the computer said this was the last resort and will destroy all electric equipment in the facility including the terminal and ask if they wanted to confirm it. Director then realizes what was going on and said. "It was Epsilon. He inherited the memories, didn't he?" Wash said he knew since Epsilon was put inside his head. The Director then said.

"Well,' I'm very sorry Agent Washington, not sorry for you 6ix. But Project Freelancers needs your services. Program? Disable interior shields." Wash was surprised, but 6ix saw this coming he was ready to fight. The Director told Sigma to kill them. Sigma and the rest of the A.I. Said together. **"GLADLY!"** the Meta shot Washington knocking him out. He aims his gun at 6ix but the Spartan shot down the barrel of the Magnum with his own Magnum breaking Meta's gun. 6ix said to Sigma.

"Let Beta go, or we going to kick your ass." Getting into a fighting position with his fist ready. The Meta drew his Brute Shot and Sigma asked. **"We?"** the Meta swing his blade but 6ix caught it with ease. Then the Alpha appeared next to him and said to the Meta. **"That be me, Hello I'm Alpha and I'll be the one helping 6ix kick your ass."** 6ix then Punch the Meta in the face with his enhance strength, this blow send the Meta back, the Director was shocked to see the Alpha

"Just get me behind their head and I get Tex's out of there." Alpha got it and they got to work. 6ix charge at Meta. The Meta aim his Brute Shot to stop 6ix. Alpha activates his hologram enhancement and creates two holograms of 6ix. Sigma was not sure which one was real, and the other A.I. we're arguing on what to do, 6ix and Alpha knew if they force them to make them make multiple decisions they start arguing and fighting among them. Before the Meta could shoot a shot at 6ix, the Spartan through a kunai at Meta and then it starts to shock the Meta. While the Meta pulls out the Kunai and crush it 6ix was behind them. Alpha said to the Meta taunting them.

" **Backstab bitch."** 6ix place the hard drive in the back of Maines' heads, he knew Beta would take this chance to enter the hard drive and escape Sigma and Meta's grasp. He pulls it out. The Meta turn and punch 6ix in the chest and grabbed him and threw him. 6ix landed on the ground. 6ix got up then the Alpha said to 6ix. **"Get yourself and Tex out of here, I hold the Meta off, Wash you ready."** Wash had recovered from the shot and was ready to activate it when it was right. Alpha said his last words to 6ix.

" **6ix, I'm sorry for being an asshole to you, but thanks to you I'm about to prove I do care about my friends, Now the question is Dakota do you think is that you don't want to be let down by others, or you letting down other people. Goodbye… Friend."** Then went into the Meta, this freaked him the fuck. 6ix pull a button stick and press the button the same time Wash active the EMP. 6ix was teleported out of the facility and warp into Cabooses car.

"OOH MY FUCKING GOD! IT WORKED FUCKING AA!" Caboose and the reds in the car next them were surprised 6ix just appeared out of nowhere. He explains for a while he been working on a teleporting device and this was the only one that legit work, and didn't send objects or things into walls or to the moon, he was not kidding. So the five drove back to Valhalla. When he got there he places the hard drive into his helmet and let Beta out. She appeared next to his head. She looks around and saw 6ix. She said to him.

"6ix? Nice to see you." She did like 6ix and miss him. She then asked him what happen and he explains she nodded and she decides to stay as an A.I. because it actually not that bad once you get used to it. 6ix later call 479er wonder where North and South are, she said that they were at his old rat nest hideout, they'll be safe there. He then asked Beta to do something for him.

"Could you look out for any news on Carolina? I know you and she didn't get along but I want to make sure she is okay." Beta said sure. And so 6ix decide to stay with the reds and blues until he hears any news of Carolina, maybe he is staying he starts to grow attached to these idots, he was not but he will admit for a bunch of idots that just stand there and talk, they get into some crazy shit.

 **(End of Season 6 on to Season 7. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I tried improve it and tell me how well I did.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Call to another Adventure

**Chapter 8 the call to another Adventure**

"So what are you working on?" Beta asked 6ix as she watches him work on this small device all day, the Spartan 3 and the reds and Caboose were laying low in Valhalla after their break into Freelancer HQ. So while the reds threat to kill caboose and then Griff convince Sarge not to so they continue the war that is pointless anyway. Caboose was working on freeing Epsilon from the device, 6ix mad the ruins of Tex's old ship as his place and work on stuff in there. During there week the 6 were in Valhalla, 6ix fix his Jetwing armor enhancement and work on portable explosives and currently, he working on an enhancement for seeing invisible and camouflage foes. 6ix said to Beta as he works on the seeing enhancement.

"Why are you asking, you already know the answer." She did because she can see in his visor and see him working off blueprints on his screen. She said. "I'm bored and I think we need to do some action like beating the shit out of some idiots, what do you say?" she was talking about the reds and Caboose. He was tempted but he said no, he wasn't sure why though? So Beta left him still bored out of her A.I. mind. He then got back to working on his new armor enhancement when he hears.

"Attention Blue Team. This is the Red Team. We are here to destroy you. Your long reign of being the shittiest team around is about to come to a sudden, cataclysmic end. We will give you a few moments to soak in the horror of this announcement and then return for your reaction. Be right back." 6ix was starting to get annoyed by the constant shouting of Sarge at Caboose, he was getting really sick of it. He decides to exit the ruins of the plane and walk towards the reds. He saw the reds talking to one another. Sarge said to Simmons and Griff as he walks back to them.

"All right. That oughta scare the bejeezus out of them." Then Simmons says to Sarge. "Actually sir, since it's just one of them over there…" Griff added to what Simmons said by saying/ "And the one is an idiot." Simmons continues to speak to Sarge. "I do not really see the point in psychological warfare," Sarge said to Simmons. "You're right, Simmons. It's not really accurate to refer to one person as a team." 6ix said to them. "Actual you can refer one person as a team, example Sarge you are equal to 3 red neck soldiers, Griff your equal to 10 fat asses, Simmons your equal to two nerds." Griff angry at being called as fat as 10 fat people and said. "What are you equal to? 12 douchbags." 6ix simply said to Griff.

"I'm equal to a hundred of soldiers, or 2 Texas. Anyway, what are you three doing anyway?" he already knew he just wanted to hear what they are going to say. Simmons said. "Sarge is trying to psychological warfare on Caboose but I say we go in and kill him." Griff then said to 6ix. "And I think if we do then the war is over that means we won't need to use the equipment so it goes to waste." 6ix was not sure why Griff was trying to do but whatever it did was enough to convince Sarge to tell Caboose his destruction is being put on hold. Then he said to Griff and Simmons. "I go call our new command. They know what we should do." 6ix decide to leave and go back to his place and get back to work Beta then appear and said to 6ix.

"You know you are getting bored being here as well, you're a Spartan you were made to be on the battlefield." 6ix didn't say since she knew she was right without him telling her. As he was about to get back to work when he saw Caboose who came out of his base to see what is going on but Simmons told him to go back and ask what is he working on but Caboose refuse to tell them anything, 6ix decide to follow Caboose back to his base to see if he hasn't destroyed Epsilon yet. As he did he notice the pink one he thinks is called Donut was also heading there as well so he let Donut go in first and follow right behind him. He active his cloak and heard Donuts say.

"Find him, it's in the sand." 6ix guess that this Tucker guy is in a sand base or something so he said to Beta to look for any bases that are in a desert area. He stays around and heard Caboose miss understand Donut's words, thinking he had Tucker in his pocket and thought Sarge was Tucker, Caboose soon figure it out and went outside and 6ix follow still hidden from the sight of everyone. Caboose said to Sarge, Simmons, and Griff. Hey, guys. Great to see you. Wait… Unless you're here to blow me up, then not so great." Sarge said to Caboose. "We're looking for something we've, uh, lost." Caboose said to Sarge.

"Is it the keys to your base? I do that lot. But it's really easy to break in because… (Whispering) There are no doors." Sarge continue to get information about if he got Donut or not. "No, we're looking for something else. I'm not going to tell you what it is and give you some kind of advantage. Caboose asked. "Can you describe it?" Griff said. "Yeah, it's pink," Simmons said. "It's annoying." And Sarge finishes off by saying. "Has kind of a spring in its step." Caboose said to them.

"Oh, you mean Donut," Sarge said to the dirty blue. "Ah, yes where is he?" Caboose says to the annoying reds. "He's in my base. He'll be staying with me for a little while." Sarge said "You've captured him? Diabolical. What are you doing with him!? Sarge demanded at the end. "Don't worry. He's resting comfortably." Griff was messing around convincing Sarge to not to back down to him. Sarge told Caboose to give Donut back to them. Caboose said to them.

"Actually, there's something he needs to tell me. I'll send him home after that." Sarge then said to Caboose. "Squeezing him for information, eh?" Simmons figure that Caboose is not that smart to torture Donut to get information out of him. But Sarge ignores him, Caboose said. "Hey! No one is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and he…" Sarge says to Caboose. "Torture!? You ungodly fiend! He won't give you any info! He'll die before he reveals anything. Hear that Donut!? You'll die before you talk! We all know that. Keep up the good work!" Caboose then said to Sarge.

"Actually, he already told me the beginning part." Sarge then shouted. "He told you about our new secret Vehicle!? Damn it, Donut, you idiot!" Simmons tries to stop Sarge from revealing all their secrets but Sarge still didn't listen, Caboose continued to say to the reds and unknown to them 6ix. "He told me about "this and," Sarge shouted out. "He told you about that and our new hologram chamber!? Donut! Put a lid on it!" Simmons tried again but gave and left to sleep under a tree because he was getting frustrated over this. 6ix decide to leave and go back to his place. Once he got back he continued with his work and remember his days in Project Freelancer.

This was when they plan to steal the sarcophagus. 6ix let Carolina get the director since if he did he might have an urge to snap his neck. Anyway, the Director walk to the table where all the good agents were around and waiting for his orders. The Director said to them as he enters. "Agents, your mission today is among the most important you've undertaken to date. As our number one, Reach will be leading from the field." Reach didn't comment just focus on the mission and said to the group.

"Alright listen up. Here what we have. As you may or may not have heard, there is suspected insurrection activity in this area. Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location. It's a 110-story building in the middle of an urban environment." Wyoming then asked 6ix. "What does Security look like?" 6ix answers by saying. "I say they at most have an army inside of the building guarding it with their lives." Wyoming comments. "So that's a lot of security." Carolina then said. "We're up to the challenge." Then did a gesture for Reach to continue and he did.

"The mission is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the sarcophagus is being held, and secure it. The sarcophagus is what we are calling the thing we are retrieving from the building. Sadly we can't just take it and use it since it a high-level asset, we need the access key code to open it." Wash then says to 6ix. "I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side?" 6ix said. "You are right Wash, it being held by an official of the program who will be in a vehicle moving along the freeway between inspections. That when we'll the facility and get the code from the guy, and his life. If we don't hit both at the same time the other will enter lockdown and kiss are chance of getting it goodbye." The Director adds to his point that if we miss there is no room for a second chance by saying.

"Like Reach said, there is no room for a second try." Wash then said. "So that means we need two teams," Carolina said to Wash. "Yes two teams, a team A and team B." then everyone look at 6ix wondering who he will pick. he thought and thought then the door behind them open and said. "York what are you doing here?" Carolina turn and the rest turn to face the door and saw York entering the room and he said. "How did you know it was me Reach?" 6ix simply said. "You always come when you need and since you're here you be in Team A," Carolina said to 6ix quietly.

"Aren't going to ask him why he not in the hospital?" 6ix said. "Carol if you want to know ask him yourself." He was being rude he was just saying if she wanted to know ask him herself, and also he can tell the two care deeply about one another. He went back to decide the team and he also stats that they'll have to pelican drops ships which are made for speed, not combat use. 6ix then said.

"Whoever is on team B will be recon for team A, once Team A is in the facility, Team B will be hitting the vehicle and get the code and get out with the case." 6ix was not sure who to pick since he wanted to make this the most effective teams as he could. He was about to pick who will be on what team when CT asked. "What about Agent South." 6ix also had the question as well but didn't ask because he didn't want to deal with the director. The director said to CT. "Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission," CT said. "Hmm. Guess the world's a tough place when you move down a rank." 6ix said to her.

"CT! We'll have a talk later, Douch- I mean Director we should have South be a part of this mission for at least being an extra pair of hands and gun in the mission." The Director said. "She is too much of a loose cannon for a mission like this, you of all people should know that," 6ix said. "Yeah, your right… but I also know that more the merrier is also good to have as well. Speaking of which where is Tex, I'm guessing she be joining but I don't see her?" the Director said. "that enough questions." He was trying to avoid answer the question but 6ix was not going to back down. "Either you call her here, or I am carrying her here with South to toe, your choice." And he left to get South and possibly Tex. He told Carolina to take over while he goes to get the last two members of the group to be assign to team A or team B.

He was snap back to the present when he heard Jaime y Los Chamacos- Los Dos Laredos/Acordeones play and he knew the Red's must be driving there warthog somewhere so he decides to check what is happening. Once he left he saw Simmons being launched by a launch pad and heading to the blue base he decide to go to the red base and see what is going on. He sees Lopez and Donut he said. "Where is Sarge, Griff, and Caboose?" Donut said to them. "There are going on an adventure to save Tucker," Lopez said in Spanish. Which I just do it English so you can understand. "They drove into the water," 6ix said.

"Wait they drove into the water!? That's fucking stupid!" Beta said to him in his head. "Not the dumas thing I see them do." Lopez and Donut were surprised he understood Lopez. "How did you know what Lopez is saying?" Donut asked him, 6ix answer by saying. "I have a translate feature in my helmet so I can understand what he says." 6ix then decides he better go so they don't get themselves killed so he asked Donut directions which the pink- sorry lightish red armor guy gave, so 6ix active only jet wing modes jet wings and flew to where the red's and Caboose are going, unknown to him, because he left, the remaining reds are going to easy targets for Washington and the Meta.


	9. Chapter 9 Sand Trap

**Chapter 9 Sand Trap**

6ix has been flying across the sea trying to catch up with the reds and Caboose. After what seemed like hours of flying he soon found they stop on land and Caboose walked over to a bush to take a pee after a long drive under water. 6ix landed near there warthog and shouted at Sarge and Griff. "WHAT were guys THINKING!?" Griff said to 6ix. "Don't look at us, it was Caboose's idea." 6ix then asked. "Who thought it was a good idea to follow Caboose's idea?!" Griff glances at Sarge and then says. "I say it was Sarge." Sarge then said.

"Well we wanted to even the numbers so we can kill them, say with you and Tucker it be even again so we can en-" 6ix then smack Sarge in the back of his head and went over to a tree and smash his head into a tree with enough force to crack it in half and cause it to fall over. It only slightly removes the pain he got from dealing with idiots like these. Beta appear on his hued and said. "You surprisingly find for someone who uses his head to break down a tree," 6ix said. "What do you expect from a Spartan?" Beta said point taken and left him. 6ix walk back and saw Caboose was finished with his bathroom stop.

"Caboose? Do you have it?" Caboose said. "I'm not sure what you are talking about mister 6ix?" 6ix knew he was lying, it was clear as day. 6ix said. "Caboose is this to get your friend back?" Caboose at first didn't answer, then he shook his head yes. 6ix sigh and then said. "Okay, let continue, but once we're done, we got to return him to the authorities. Understand Caboose?" Caboose shook his head, yes and they decide to continue on their ride to the place in a desert. 6ix saw a nice mongoose lying around and Grant Theft Auto it and follows the reds and Caboose. After they took off from that area, a group of black armor fellows with flame patterns on their armor. The leader was the biggest and had an EVA helmet with a flame pattern on his visor. He shouted.

"Who Dare to steal the Mongoose from the royal Fire gang and the mighty leader of, this branch of the gang. FIRE FACE! We will burn his corpse!" his minions roar out in approval. So they got on their rides and they follow the tracker on the stole Mongoose and follow them, they are about an hour behind but are heroes and this might be an unwanted surprise waiting to be sprung. After what seemed like an hour of driving the four were now deep in a desert and not sure if they are close to their destination or not. But they were close to something alright and it was explosive. As they drive through this open field of sand and flashing post in the sand, and then someone said through the speaking system.

"HALT! Do not come any further." 6ix said. "Fuck it just roll with it." The guard guy continues to say to them as the four drive through or around the site. "You are attempting to access a restricted area and you have entered a minefield." This cause the four to stop, Griff shouted what and the guard shouted back. "Minefield, you idiot!" Caboose then said to the guard. "Your field. Who says this is your field? You can't own a field!" 6ix then said to Caboose. "Caboose he means minefield-" Sarge then said to no one particular. "You know, the Native American culture said the Earth doesn't belong to us. We belong to it." Griff then said.

"They talking about explosives!" Sarge finally gets what he means when a small lizard walk by… then it steps in a mind and blew the fuck up. So the four got out of their vehicles and stood around not wondering if they wanted to keep living. The guard repeated what they already know, Caboose kept asking if thinking is moving and Griff kept telling Caboose to shut up. 6ix lean against the Warthog and waited for the guy to get the map to how to get them out of the minefield. 6ix asked Beta silently so not to get the others attention. "Beta could you scan the area for mines?" Beta said she could try but she not sure. So while the computer clone of his adopted sister works on that he heard Griff said.

"Sarge, since we may not make it out of this, maybe there's a few things I should tell you. You know, since you can't reach me." Sarge growls Griff's name with hatred and poison in his growl. Griff continues his speech about why he doesn't respect or like Sarge. "Like the reason why I never listened to you or never followed your orders, and why I don't think anything you say is ever important." Sarge try very hard to suppress a growl which is almost like a roar. Griff continues his speech. "But I want you to understand, Sarge. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I don't like you or respect you in any way. I have no positive feelings towards you." Sarge reload his shotgun and aim it at Griff, Griff continues his speech without fear in his voice.

"Now I imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect…" Sarge fire his shotgun… Griff was just out of the shotguns range, so it means Sarge can't kill him so that why he didn't fear being killed by him when he reloaded his shotgun. And continue his long speech about how much he hates his boss. "… Who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons, but I think since we're gonna die anyway, you deserve to know that." The guard then said over the speaker to them. "All right. I'm back. You ready? We're going to guide you four out of there." Griff realizes he might be fuck and nervously said shaking in his boots and might have leaked slightly.

"You know I was kidding, right?" so Caboose and Sarge will walk in front of the warthog while Griff drives it, 6ix was in the mongoose behind the warthog. The guard said. To the four, namely Sarge and Caboose that were in front. "Okay, gentlemen. Here's how we're going to do this. We'll guide the two guys in front out. And you in the Warthog, and the one in the mongoose, just follow them. 6ix and Griff said okay while Caboose said. "Uh, I'm scared." Then the guard said. "All right. Start by taking two steps forward, and then turn to your right." Sarge then said. "A "step" ain't exactly a standard measurement, buddy," Guard said they should just take a step. Sarge then said to the guard.

"Yeah, I get it. But what's a step? Like this?" Sarge took a slow standard step. Then went back to his old spot and then said. "Or this!?" he then made a large step forward and almost blew the fuck up. And the Guard shouted. "JUST A STEP!" Sarge then said. "Okay, no Problem. Just a step." The guard said to Caboose and Griff. "All Right. Now, walk four steps to your right." Sarge then said to the guard. "You mean, our right?" the guard said yes and Caboose said. "Um, our "our right" or your "our right"." The Guard said to Caboose. "There is no my, your right." Sarge then said. "What is left north to you? Or is it… Where… on the compass, which way?" Caboose then said. "Uh, what about…" then the Guard who was really losing his patience with Caboose and Sarge.

"JUST WALK TO YOUR RIGHT!" Caboose and Sarge didn't walk to their right… but instead walk to their left. And the guard shouted NO at the same time Sarge and Caboose avoid being blown to bits. 6ix lost his mind and shouted. "You know what!? I just can't deal with anymore shit today!" Griff said the same as they both started up there engines and started to drive through the minefield to get out of it with Sarge and Caboose in toe as well. Sarge jump on Griff's car as Griff drives through a field of death. After drifting many death explosions, 6ix was the first one to get out of the field full of mines. Griff and Sarge were behind him, Sadly Caboose step on a massive one, which cause a massive explosion which set the blue soldier high into the sky.

6ix stop his mongoose in front of the elephant that's at this ancient temple in the middle of the desert. Griff hit the elephant and the car was out of commission. 6ix got off his Mongoose and said. "I got admit. I thought all three of you would have died in there." Griff said to 6ix. "Was that supposed to be compliant?" 6ix said honestly. "Not sure… I.I Hasn't been on a real team in a long time, it feels odd?" not sure what is this feeling he is getting being around these idiots, it reminds him of his time with team Noble, even though he was with them for a long time he felt like if they did he would be honored to fight alongside fellow Spartan 3 that he respected. Anyway Sarge was giving Griff a hard time for crashing the car but 6ix isn't because it was a life or death situation so you got to pick and choose your battles.

"You busted up are brand new jeep!" Sarge said to Griff which the orange armor guy answer by asking if Sarge was talking about him and said it was Sarge's fault for starting to set off mines. Sarge's response to Griff's comment was by saying. "Well, I manage to get out of there without being blown the fuck up." 6ix step in the argument and said. "That was because you jumped on Griff's car, that not being smart than being lucky," Sarge said to 6ix. "There is no such thing as luck, I don't believe it so it makes it untrue." 6ix's hurt slightly at what Sarge said, and then he said to Sarge. "Luck is real. trust me Sarge it real. I have many examples in my experience luck on my side and against it." Griff then said. "Wait!?... You believe in luck?" while he asked that a brown and white armor guy that wore the default armor except for his EOD helmet. And said to the three.

"What the hell? What were you thinking!?" 6ix ignore him but he did note his voice and the helmet he wore was familiar, Beta who was Tex also found those two familiar and decide to go look through their memories and see any connections. 6ix said to Griff. "yes, yes I do believe in luck, example there was a mission I fought a Xenomorph and had a run in with a face hugger, thankfully I had my helmet which means face hugger couldn't do shit to me. My fellow soldier… not so much." Sarge then said. "Wait you fought a Xenomorph!?" this even caught Griff's and the brown and white armor guy's attention as well. 6ix said. "Yeah a quite a bit actually, I rather not talk about it." The brown and white armor guy said.

"Hey, are you, three morons, listening to me?!" Griff said. "Do you mind, are friends is telling stories about how he has experience with luck on his side and not. Continue." He said at the end of 6ix. The Spartan 3 said to them. "Alright, an example of lady luck was not happy with me for cheating on her with a chick name skill, she gave me a bad case of annoying friends that I can't get rid of. No matter what I do." He said as he glances at both Sarge and Griff. Griff said. "Wait… a minute… you aren't talking about us right?" 6ix then said. "Nooooo, I never say that I care and trust you guys so much I bet if I say something you do as I said," 6ix said with so much sarcasm that it would make the most Sarcastic person blush. Griff said.

"Don't have to be so fucking sarcastic about it," 6ix said. "Well you wanted to know, well know you know and knowing is half the battle." Sarge then said. "G.I. Joe!" after a moment of silence Caboose crash into the ground behind the car, he got up and said. "Wow. Now, that was a big explosion." Griff said. "I guess the blue guy has some serious good luck," 6ix said indeed and Caboose then said. "I went really high. Did anyone get a picture?" Beta then show him a picture of high Caboose went and he said to Caboose. "I guess I got a picture of it." Caboose said cool and Sarge was not happy that Caboose and Griff were still alive. The brown and white armor guy said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" 6ix took the role of leader of this group, not like there is much of a challenge. "Now, who are you?" the guy said. "Who am I? Who are you? I'm supposed to be here. You guys are accessing an area on lockdown." Sarge then repeated the word lockdown and the guy continues what he said and said to them. "This is a restricted dig site. What are you doing here?" Caboose was about to reveal what they doing but 6ix caught him off by saying. "We're just passing through on the way to meet up with the rest of our squad." Then 6ix and the rest heard the engine of a warthog driving towards them. The brown and white armor guy saw the car and he seems happy to see it so it must be friendly to the brown and white armor guy. He then said.

"Oh, Great. Stay here. Don't move. Don't touch anything." And the guy walks over to his friends. Griff then said to 6ix. "Why didn't you ask about Tucker?" 6ix then said to Griff. "We don't anything about these guys, these guys are shady and what this place is. It's not the military likely a shady part of the UNSC." The other follow what he worries and also said to them to play dumb which they should win an Emmy for their performance, the others didn't catch his obvious joke. The brown and white armor guy and a purple Sangheili armor alien that came along with him. He then said to the four.

"Okay, now we want the three of you to go-" all but 6ix step back shouted in excitement the brown and white armor guy said. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm used to working with aliens now, I forget some people don't have any experience." 6ix said to the guy. "first off calling he or she an alien is very inaccurate, he is actually a Sangheili and is one of the most common species that are of the world that mankind has interacted with." The Sangheili was impressed he knew so much, this Spartan 3 will be worthy to face there master Imperlilix to fight. Sarge then said.

"Oh, we've got experience with these types of aliens. Some of them more than others." The brown and white armor guy said. "You guys fought aliens during the war?" 6ix said. "Yeah, I rather not talking about it, because PTSD might come and everyone but me will be dead." The brown and white armor guy decide to move past it because this red and blue armor guy doesn't seem like one to piss off. And he said. "You four shouldn't worry, Old Smith is very friendly." Griff looked at Smith and then said to the guy clearly in charge of this site. "Yeah, that doesn't really put us at ease." 6ix saw a fellow Sangheili on stop of the structure they were next to and felt like he was there to take them out if they try to fight his friends. 6ix thinks he could take them just not all in a straight gunfight. The brown and white armor guy said to them.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard about the treaties between the Sangheili and people. We're here to investigate an energy reading. Rules are, now, if they find one of these things, all investigation teams have at least one human and one Sangheili. No exceptions." Sarge then asked them. "What kind of energy readings?" and the brown and white armor guy said he can't tell them which 6ix admit this guy is good but this is not illegal and they aren't working for the UNSC. This guy wanted them to leave which is normal but they would have just call someone to pick them up and get them out of there. And said at the end that they don't want to worry the Sangheili race leaders because these group of four humans shows up. Caboose comment how they used to do that but 6ix said to redirect there focus form what Caboose said to what he is saying.

"What my fellow soldier means that we understand and we'll be leaving once is warthog is fixed or we get a new one we be on our way," 6ix said to the brown and white armor guy, the guy then said to them. "Okay a couple rules, this a restricted dig site. Everything here is the property of the military. Do not go looking for any artifacts. And do not go anywhere without telling me. Got it?" Griff then said. "Yes, Mom. We got it." The brown and white armor guy then said. "Okay. Quick quiz then. What are you going to do if you find an artifact?" Caboose said. "Not take it." The brown and white armor guy said. "No, that was a trick question. You're not going to find an artifact because you're not going to be looking for an artifact." 6ix said to the brown and white armor guy.

"There is always the chance you could find one because it is a dig site?" the brown and white armor gave him a look which said that he should shut the fuck up. Then he asked them if they were clear. And all said yes and then he said. "Okay. Then head down there. On the left, you'll find some wrecked warthogs you can scavenge for parts. There's also water down there on the left too. Keep yourself hydrated. Do you want some chow? It's with the water on the left." 6ix said. "Thanks. We'll be leaving as soon as we can." The brown and white armor guy said. "Yes, you will." Then the four left and walk away from brown and white armor guy and the purple Sangheili. Then Griff said to 6ix.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, 6ix?" 6ix answer by saying. "Yeah, something just doesn't seem right." Caboose then said. "I know. Everything is on the left." 6ix then said. "That is odd as well but I think we are site that run by corrupted people, but as long as we play dumb we might get out alive… I hope." As they continue to walk away. Unknown to them they in a frying pain and now into the fire situation and this place is not called the sand trap for nothing.


	10. Chapter 10 6ix VS Tex

**Chapter 10 6ix VS. Tex**

Six was watching Sarge and Caboose work on a Warthog and Griff with the radio, so 6ix decide to flashback to his freelancer days. He came back to the meeting room with South and Tex, and both were informed of the mission, and both girls were put on team bravo. Which both dislike. South shouted at 6ix, "Why am I on the lame team. I'm quieter then Maine I should be in Team Alpha." And Tex said, "Yeah and I can handle myself not need for stealing a suitcase." 6ix said to both, "For one Team Bravo might need help and both you are good at one thing at that's fighting. Plus there be five of you and only 6 of us so it even the team more." Both did not like it but went along with it. Both got on a separate ship and flew down to the planet to the city that the Sarcophagus is within. North said on the radio to everyone,

"Team Alpha, you look clear. The window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark, Mark." And all got their clocks sync to one another. And 6ix said to North, "Roger that. Team A is moving out." North said back to 6ix, "Copy that, Reach. Good luck team A." Carolina said before 6ix could, "Thanks. We won't need it." And so both pelicans flew off to their different destinations. Team Alpha's Pelican dropped them off on the bottom floor and had to climb up to the higher floors of the massive building. After climbing up the building, they reach the floor they need to be at. 6ix told north they were in and Carolina said to York, "York, get up here. How long will to crack the lock?" York walked over to the holographic lock and said to her, "It should take a minute. You give me fifteen seconds." When he got closer, he said, "Wow. Is that holographic? That's high end." Carolina asked him, "Can you get through it?" and York said back to her, "Of course I can. You did not bring me along for my good looks, did you? Whoever designed it is a genius." As he said the alarm went off, and 6ix said,

"York get it open now!" not mad trying to motivate him to pick up the pace, and he did and unlock as they enter York said, "Whoever design that was an asshole." 6ix, "do something of that alarm will find the "Sarcophagus." As four of the five head inside while York goes on turning the alarm off. Inside were loads of Covenant weapon which brought Reach back to. Well, Reach. He was looking around, Maine took a brute shot, and he liked it. 6ix kept looking up something he saw caught his eye. It was a Sangheili pot with it depicting the fall of Reach namely his last stand with it ending on his death. Dakota picked it up to look at it more. He did not hear what was happening all he thought about was the death of Allison and the deaths of Noble team which all if not most he could have stop but didn't. Wash walk up to him and asked, "Reach are you?" before he could finish Reach drop it the pot and said,

"Nothing." And walked away. Wash never understood why 6ix did that until later. 6ix saw them using the window washer to get the Sarcophagus to the roof and we're going to use main to counterbalance it but Maine was not sure. 6ix walked up and said, "Hey if you're not let me I'm heavier and can survive the trip." Maine was divide but before he could answer Carolina said to Reach, "He's a big boy he can handle himself." As she kick him off and the other line to launch it up to the roof. Wash said, "Carol?" Carol turn to ask what he asked, "You due now Reach was holding onto Maine right?" Carolina had to go back a second and realize this and look over and you could faintly hear him shouting Bitch, "Whoops." Carolina said. Reach falling broke free from Maine and launched himself at the building and he crashes through a window knocking to guards that were on watch. 6ix got up and saw they were trying to get and so he drew Kate's magnum and headshot both killing them. 6ix sighs now he got to climb up the building. He walks into the center of the building and saw it was a square with the center was a huge hole that leads all the way down to ground level. 6ix could see he was only 8 to 10 floors down.

Then he saw…. Tex? And she had a small device. 6ix radio North to asked, "Is Tex with you?" North said, "No she said that you call for back up and she was going to help." 6ix did not do that, so he said, "thanks." Then he hung up and chase after her. He stepped back and made a running jump to reach the opposite side of the room to the floor above and climb over the glass rail. He saw Tex enter a room. 6ix follow in and saw he opened a gun fight. It was a large room that connects to the floors above, and he saw a troop of guards firing at Tex who was hiding behind a rock that was a decoration for the room. 6ix grab a flash grenade and toss one into the group. And blinding them. He hopes Tex would kill them, but she just ran past them and headed up the stairs to the higher floors. 6ix sigh and charge with his dual combat blades from his wrist and charge at the group. They were starting to get there sight back. 6ix slight the throat of two as he dashes past them. And pierce two of their heads killing them quickly and the last one he slash both across his chest killing him as well.

He saw a rock made the mountain that reaches the second floor and Stoney steps to reach it, as water flows down a hole in it down to the pool of water on the floor. 6ix ran to it and ran up the mountain and as he did, guards fired at him. Reach drew his former teammate's magnum and fired at the guards killing some of them. Once he reaches the top, he saw a chandelier and saw Tex running up to the third floor. 6ix had to catch up to Tex, so he brough out his battle rifle which he had a grenade launcher attached to it. And headshot the remaining three guards before put his gun on his back and step back and leap to the chandelier and grip it and use his momentum to swing it high enough to let go and reach the third floor. He got over the rail and saw Tex running. And follow behind her. When he enters the middle where he first saw her but five levels below, she was running across a hanging thing that allows her to reach three stories up while a bunch of guards fire at her shooting of the metal wires holding it up. Reach reacted fast and shot a grenade a the group launching some people down to ground level, to the wall killing them, or just straight up killing them.

Reach ran across it but the lines were snapping and Reach just got a hand on the rail before it lines snap and it was falling to the bottom floor. 6ix climbs up and continues to chase after Tex. When he did, he caught up to Wash and Carolina, "Nice to have you back." Wash said but Reach did not respond. They soon reach the roof and York lock the door behind them, but already they were cutting their way through. When they turn around, they saw Tex placing something on the roof, and Carolina walked up to her and said, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Team B." Tex did not respond, and it was frustrating Carolina. 6ix came between both and said, "Okay you two can fight later but for now let's get out of here before-" as he was about to talk about them the guards came and surrounded the agents of the Freelancer Project. The guy in charge wore ONI style armor and color scheme. He told them to drop their weapons which they did and then said to York,

"You, Dickhead. Disarm the bomb." York said back, "easy, easy. No need to get so dramatic okay? Let me take a crack." The black and red armor guy just told him to hurry up, but York said to him that the device was not a bomb but instead a transmitter which was transmitting their location to the mother of invention. While they were distracted, 6ix and Tex activate there cloaking, and Carolina activated her camouflage to blend in. When the Oni guy notice the three were gone, 6ix, Tex and Carolina swiftly took the guards out with ease and stylish. York handed the transmitter to the Oni guy, and then the guy got blasted into nothing from the Mother of invention's laser cannon which also hit and causing the building to collapse in on itself. Tex and 6ix saw the dropping ship, but Tex ran first to the Sarcophagus with a jetpack on her back and kicked it off the building and follow after it. 6ix ran off the edge and dive after it with the remaining three following shortly behind. 6ix saw Carolina going for it and decide to deal with the flying hornets. So he activated the guns on his jet wing suit power and fired high caliber bullets at some of the hornets killing the piolets causing them to crash.

But he did not stop one from shooting the Sarcophagus off target while Wash was on it 6ix had the idea to use his wings to fly and push in but as he did Tex flew in and pushed it into the pelican and took off leaving Carolina and York falling. Reach was about to grab them both but Maine drive by catching them with a warthog and from above 6ix follow flying. While he did, his thought went to Tex. All Tex's action reminds him of himself. And it was starting to become too similar. But she is coping his old, so 6ix got to do something that he would never do. So he decides on intercepting the guy and getting the package. As he did, he asked, "FILSS. Can you show me footage of Tex's fight with Maine, York, and Wyoming? And some of her other work." FILSS did so because she liked him. As he flew to the guy he confirms his theory, Tex was like a clone of him but lack the experience behind her fighting style. He soon saw the guy and landed nicely in the passenger seat and aim his magnum at the guy,

"Give me the case." He was not mad or demanding, and it was an order. The guy extends the arm the suitcase is cuff too. 6ix unlock the cuff and open the suitcase and stole the stuff inside then cuff it back to him. The guy was confused. 6ix only said, "Don't worry you won't need to think about it for long." 6ix leap out of the car, letting the guy drive on to be killed by his teammate. He waited and saw a guy on a bike and did a drop kick the guy off the bike and follow after to keep an out of them. And he saw some flying oni guys were firing at them. Reach aim his battle rifle at the guys trying to draw their attention, and it works somewhat. Some fired at him which he uses the trucks for cover. And he saw Meta got snipe in the throat. That hurts and good to damage not only their body but their soul. Soon Carolina and the last remaining Oni guys were on the truck in front with barrels falling behind them and at 6ix. He could not dodge so he jumps off the bike, but he did not reach the truck or Warthog, so he had to run to keep up, as he did he fired with his magnum at the sniper on the back of a different truck.

6ix leap on that and thrust Emile's kukri killing the guy and he, and the corpse were launch from the crashing truck and Reach leap off the body and land on York's warthog. He saw the one oni guy toss his magnum at the bigger and buffer guy fighting Maine and he use it to unload on Maine throat which Carolina attack him for and she fought both oni guys. 6ix was not sure if he should help but the truck soon crash, and the muscle oni guy got the suitcase and got on a hornet and told the pilot to get them out of here. And also shot the controls and force the doors to close. York bailout but 6ix and Carolina did not. As the warthog drive to the door. And launch through the air through the door and ran after the hornet. 6ix was not going full speed, but Carolina was following him which made him kind of proud of how much she improved. Both ran through and past the cars and Tex on her bike was there as well Tex said,

"Fall back, Agent Carolina, Reach. I've got this" Carolina said back, "How about you fall back to your team."6ix sigh and pick up the speed out speeding even Tex on her bike. Tex drives up a ramp and launches her bike into the hornet which the muscle guy leaps off the hornet and start to fly away, but 6ix was on his tail with Carolina behind him. Carolina grapple hook swings across to keep up with the guy. 6ix follow behind on his jet wings and saw Carolina tackle the guy and knock the guy out but cause the two to slide across the road, but the muscle got launch off the highway while Carolina slides under the belly of the truck and slammed into a wall and was in serious pain. She got up and saw Tex retrieve the case. But before she could tell the director, 6ix said, "Sorry but you miss this." Showing the contents of the case in his hand Tex said, "Give it to me Reach." Reach said, "How about no." this anger Tex and she toss the suitcase and charge at Reach ready to fight him over the content he had in his hand.

She starts launching a barrage of punches which 6ix use his arms to block, and he kicked her in the leg knocking her and try to swing his fist down on her head but she side step and which 6ix saw and try to go for a sweeping kick to knock her off her feet. But she jumps out of the way and kick into a swinging kick and kick him right in the face. He had to stumble back. Carolina watch and the rest of the team as well they were surprised Tex actual got a hit on Reach, only Carolina among them could get at least one on him. Reach got up and said, "Okay so you want to play rough. Then let's play rough." As he slowly walks to her. While he did Tex talk to the director through a private com they share, "He not as tough as you claim he is." The director said, "Don't judge him just yet. You may be his superior, but he is not to be underestimated." Tex said she would, and she charges at the slowly walking Spartan 3. She tries to punch him again, but he blocks with his arm, and deliver a powerful blow to her right rip. It hurt a lot which causes her to step back holding her side.

6ix then did a powerful swing into her face causing her helmet's visor to crack a bit. Then he came back with a secret Captain move, the double hand punch. He swings with both hands into her head knocking her back. Tex was furious and charge at 6ix with intent to beat him to an inch of his life. She starts on onslaught of punches at 6ix which the Spartan raise his arms to block the blows. But the onlookers could see that Tex was pushing 6ix back slowly but surely. Tex was starting to slow down due to being tired and after one punch, Reach caught it. Tex tries to break free from his grasp but she couldn't, "My turn." Then he gave her a powerful uppercut, and this knocks her out. But before going down, Tex got a flash of the moments from her past life. It was of Alisson and Dakota hiding in a closet from the covenant with two elites over the corpse of their adopted parents. One turn to the closet and both ideas before leaving the house and the two cried holding together. 6ix looked at the knock out Tex and carried her on the ship, and they got out of there. 6ix return to the present he heard Griff said that the radio is not working and decide to see what been happening when he was back in the past.


	11. Chapter 11 Alien Weapon Pyramid Edition

**Chapter 11 Alien Weapon Pyramid Edition**

Griff has been trying to get to Simmons through the radio for a good minute or two. When he still not get a response back, he headed back to the group and said, "Something's wrong with the radio now, too. I'll go check their Jeep." 6ix walks up as Sarge says out loud, "What the hell is wrong with Jeep anyway? Doesn't have a turret." Caboose said to Sarge, "Maybe it's just a car?" Sarge asked him what Caboose means, and Caboose tried to explain, "You know like a car, a regular car." Sarge says to Caboose, "What kind of car doesn't have a massive cannon on it!?" 6ix came in finally came back from his flashback and explain to Sarge much better then Caboose, "Because Warthogs are combat vehicles, while this is a scout Warthog it's made for quick travel and carrying a large group to and from a fight." Sarge said, "That's stupid!" 6ix sigh while Caboose said to Sarge,

"I think you've been in the military a really long time." Sarge said, "Yup. It's been a long run" then Griff shouted out in frustrating, "Dam it! No radio here either! Someone's yanked it out. Why would they deliberately pull out the radio in their own Jeep?" Caboose asks for him to try to fix it, but 6ix said to Caboose, "Caboose there's no A.I. in the Warthog." That news made Caboose sad. Griff said, "This place is giving me the creeps. Something's wrong here. I mean, why they would deliberately pull the radio out of their own Jeep. And why can't I get a signal on long range?" Sarge said to Griff, "Something does seem out of place. Or maybe we are overreacting. Maybe they're just using the parts from this radio to fix the others." 6ix jump in and said. "Unlikely. It clear this place is likely to corrupt and like us never to tell what we see." The group agrees, and Griff said, "what about their portable base? Will there be a radio inside there?" 6ix said probably, but he doubts they'll get a chance to use it.

Meanwhile, Caboose was trying to get the attention of his A.I. friends but they were gone. Beta wanted to scare the shit out of him but decide not to. But when Sarge ask what he was doing, he spring up causing him to drop the thing that holds Epsilon. Then the brown armor guy was coming and 6ix with Sarge and Griff following him to talk with the guy. The guy said, "Hey, What's going on down here?" Caboose said, "I said nothing." 6ix clear his throat to get the guys attention and explain to the guy, "We're just scavenging for parts." The guy said to 6ix, "Okay. Well, hurry it up." Griff said to the guy, "You realize we're not going to fix this in, like the next 10 minutes, right?" the guy said, "Yeah. Just the sooner, the better." Sarge asked, "Why? What's going on around here?" the guy said he could not tell them which Sarge asked, "You can't tell us? Or you don't want to tell us?" the guy shot back at Sarge with, "I can't tell you, which is convenient because I don't want to tell you." Griff then asked him, "Why don't you want to tell us?" and the guy shouted it's a secret. And 6ix decide to have a bit of fun, "is it a chocolate secret?" the brown guy look at 6ix and shouted,

"This is not Charlie and the fucking chocolate factory." 6ix said, "Ooh. I now want chocolate?"He was starting to enjoy this. The guy said, "Its top secret with a side of shutting the fuck up!" Griff says to the guy, "Well, why is it so secretive?" the guy said he couldn't tell them since it's classified. Sarge asked, "Classified as what?" the guy said, "Classified as something I can't tell you!" Now, stop fishing for information!" 6ix said, "That assuming we are smart enough to know what you mean." He was waiting for them to mistake Fishing for literal fishing. After a bit, he shoulders jab Griff which hurt, but it got the message across, "I never heard of a fish name information what does it taste like?" the guy said giving up trying to understand them, "Look, I'm sure you're curious. We're curious about you as well. All you need to know is what you can plainly see. We are trying to uncover that structure to recover something. That's already more than you need to know!" Griff asked the guy,

"Do you have a name?" the guy said, "You could call me C.T." This could not be her unless she got a sex change but Tex remembers the C.T. was close to the leader of the group they were facing after the sarcophagus heist. This must be him. Thankfully he did not recognize 6ix. The "C.T." guy said to them, "Now let's…. Hey, where's your other guy?" Sarge said to C.T., "Uh, what guy?" C.T. said, "other guy." Sarge responds by saying, "He's right there." Pointing at 6ix. C.T. shouted no, the other "other guy" "He's right here as you can plainly see." 6ix said as he points to Griff. C.T. shouted, "That's it! You're either here to investigate us, or you are a group of complete idiots! Either way, I've had it!" 6ix said, "Hey man we want to leave and continue on our way, but we don't have the stuff we need to fix our warthog." C.T. did not care as he aims his battle rifle at them and shouted, "TELL ME where the BLUE guy went or I'll SHOOT THE ORANGE ONE'S BRAINS OUT OF HIS FUCKING HEAD!" 6ix and Sarge did not move or say anything. C.T. asked, "WELL!?" Griff said to C.T.,

"Dude, I can save you some time. You just picked the wrong to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us." 6ix said, "Indeed." Suddenly the alarms went off then C.T. Shouted, "That's him, isn't it." 6ix said to the guy, "Very likely." So they run up to the elephant while C.T. shouted them to hurry up. They saw that caboose got caught with the thing holding epsilon now in the open. 6ix knew this was going to lead to a mess. C.T. said, "Hey, what's going on up here?" the purple elite from before said to C.T. in an alien tongue which the guy understood. C.T. said aloud, "Sabotaging the digger, huh?" I knew it, who sent you here? What do they know about us?" 6ix said to the guy, "Caboose don't wander off like that." Being stern to Caboose. The blue armor soldier said, "I was just finding a body for Epsilon I'm sorry." C.T. shouted, "What? What is that thing?" the earth started to shake and the temple they been trying to get to have its front door open. "Shit! He's opening the temple! Dam it! Are you with him!?" 6ix said, "I don't know a guy name him could you give a last name?" mocking the guy. C.T. shouted to his men and the elites, "Get down there. Kill him if you have to! And don't let that door close again, no matter what happens!" 6ix and the rest of the guys ran in the opposite way from C.T. guys, and the elites were heading.

6ix turn and saw a cyan color armor killing them effectively. Is it Carolina? No, she would not do something like this. He saw Griff has taken over the elephant so 6ix jump aboard and join Griff and the orange armor guy said, "How the fuck do you drive this thing? Why are there only four levers if there are six directions? Where's second gear?" 6ix said, "Griff don't worry just drive to the enemy I will take the gunner!" 6ix run to the mounted turret and start firing at the enemies mowing them down. He was about to tell Griff to turn it around so he can kill that C.T. fake but he heard, "Is the emergency brake on? I don't get it? Okay, Fuck this! It's stupid!" 6ix shouted, "Griff! God dammit I gave you- OH SHIT!" as a grenade landed next to him so had to leap before he was blown up. He landed on the ground and joined the rest trying to get away. But then in front of them was a cyan armor guy 6ix saw before and he said to them,

"Hey, guys! Run for the temple! I'll cover you! Hurry!" 6ix aim his pistol at Tucker. Before the swordsman could say anything thing, the Spartan fired, killed the invisible elite that was behind Tucker. 6ix simply said, "Watch your blind spot." Then an explosion happens next to them, and 6ix said, "You three head into the temple. Me and…. Tucker will cover you guys." Tucker said, "I don't know you, but I can handle my-" 6ix fired and shot a grenade soaring towards Tucker. The Spartan 3 said, "Now if you're done bitching? let's get going." And so the five ran while 6ix and Tucker watch over the other three. Tucker slice through two human soldiers like butter which 6ix thought was cute as he snaps a guy's neck killing him before he punches one guy so hard he shattered his skull. And he made in time to join the rest inside the temple before it closes. Once inside Caboose said, "Tucker." And Tucker said high back to him, and Griff said, "Oh hey, look, it's that guy." Tucker said,

"You brought these guys and a guy who can't decide what team he is on." Talking about 6ix. And 6ix said, "I didn't not pick the color. But I look good in these colors." Tucker ignored 6ix's comment and asked Caboose, "Are we killing each other today. Or are we pretending to work together?" Caboose said to Tucker, "Uh, the "pretending" version." Tucker said, "Oh, okay, cool. Hey dudes, how'd you all find me? Sarge said, "We got that radio call you sent." Tucker said, "The distress signal?! And they send you assholes? That was to help me! I want less distress, not more distress." 6ix said, "We got the call, but no one cared, but when Donut came we decide to go. So be grateful I come because I would leave you for dead." Tucker said to 6ix, "Thanks mom anyway where the rest." 6ix said, "Sorry son but you only get us four." Tucker said, "I fucking hate you." 6ix said, "That's good because I don't like you either." Sarge asked Tucker,

"What's going on around here?" Tucker said to them, "Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. They think there's some kind of artifact here. Some large weapon built a long time ago." Caboose said, "An old weapon, like a spear?" Tucker said, "No, not a spear. Like some kind of super energy electric thing." Caboose said, "An electric spear." Tucker said, "It's not a spear dumbass." 6ix said, "Okay so here for forerunner tech figures." Tucker says, "Fore? I never heard of them." 6ix says, "Well you not the only one they are the race that made the rings and a lot of weapons as well. So why are you here?" Tucker explains. "me and Junior are like ambassadors here or something. Humans and aliens feel more comfortable around us since we're kind of, you know, in between." 6ix said, "The fuck does that mean?" but before he got an answer Caboose said, "In between aliens and humans, huh? You mean in between two alien and human ladies?" Tucker said, "Come on, dude, seriously? You're not going to get me to say it with that lame-ass joke. I'm not that easy." All four remain slightly though 6ix was confused what he is talking about, but Beta said to him in his head, "Wait for it." then Tucker said,

"Okay, well, maybe I am that easy. Bow-Chicka-bow-bow. See? Now, that's a setup." 6ix said, "5/10." Tucker said, "Shut up and who are you?" 6ix said, "The guy in charge." Tucker said, "Yeah right. Dude your no Tex." "No. he's better than me." Beta finally reveal herself at last." This shock everyone. Tucker said, "You still alive!" Beta said, "Yeah but be thankful I can't kick your ass." 6ix said, "Come down sis I'll kick is ass later. So let me guess C.T. is lying." Tucker had a take a moment to process what he heard before he said. "Yeah, he is a fucking lair. He and his team kill the guys originally sent to dig this up. Then they tried to kill me." Caboose said, "Oh no. Well, I hope you stopped them." Tucker said,

"I locked myself in this temple. I figure it would keep me safe and keep them away from the relics." Griff said, "So who are they?" Tucker said to Griff, "I don't have any idea, dude. They're probably trying to steal the artifact, then sell it to the highest bidder." 6ix said, "Hmm. I don't know. There are funded by someone?" Griff asked, "How can you tell that?" 6ix said, "there tech is exclusive to the military so it must be someone that has access to that tech." they agree Tucker decide to ask, "So where's Church?" Caboose said to Tucker, "oh, uh, he's dead." Tucker said he knows that. Caboose said, "oh, yeah, we also found out that he's not a ghost and that he's an AI computer program, like Sheila." Tucker was silent for a bit then he said, "Yeah, I knew that." Griff said, "You did?" Tucker said, "Yeah, you guys didn't? Fuck, pay fucking attention. What the fuck you are you guys paying attention to? 6ix said, "I don't know if I should be impressed or not?" Tucker said to them,

"Look, guy, I need your help. We either need to chase these guys off or destroy the facility. Or pick up some chicks. Old habits die hard." 6ix said, "what about the one we kill all of them?" Tucker said, "have you seen how many there are." 6ix said, "for me this a Tuesday." Griff asked, "So it's really powerful?" and Tucker said, "Hell, yeah. First, they build these rings that were a huge weapon. Then we found this super powerful cube shape weapon. And I guess this the Pyramid version." Griff said, "That ancient sure built a lot of weapons." 6ix said, "And mankind never did?" it was a rhetorical question. Griff says, "I mean do they really need to spend all their time building stuff to destroy the universe? Like, how about the galaxy's biggest movie theater or like some kind of super advance Water Park? All work and no play guys, seriously." 6ix said, "Okay I would totally go to theater that big. Image seeing Monty Python and the holy grail with that many people?" Sarge and Griff or Tucker know that movie which annoys 6ix since he enjoys that movie a lot.

Then outside they tried ramming in with the elephant but it did fuck all. Griff asked, "What the hell are they doing out there?" 6ix said, "Obviously trying to break in. guess these rocks are stronger then they look." Griff asked, "What's stronger than rock?" and Caboose said, "Paper." Tucker said, "Tuh… How the fuck should I know?" Sarge asked Tucker, "They have some kind of big machine out there! Tucker said to them, "Yeah, they just got that thing. They think they're going to yank this door off it. Not fucking happening. Sarge said, "They want to get their hands on that weapon?" and Tucker said they couldn't have it no matter what. And Sarge suggests we use it against them. While they argued Caboose wonder off and waited until they notice. 6ix heard Tucker said, "Well, the last weapons we found was designed to wipe out all organic life in a huge radius. Griff made a whistle sound. Then Griff asked,

"Wow! What's a radius?" 6ix answer, "It's an area of effect." Griff was still confused. Then Tucker notice, "Where's Caboose?" 6ix said, "Thanks for noticing. Come let's find him." as he leads the search for Caboose. While they look Beta talks with 6ix, "So you still think it was good for you to come?" 6ix said back to her, "Kind off, but they still annoy me." And they search around and the 6ix turn around a corner and saw Caboose messing with a floating head. And 6ix figure out who in the floating head. "Well, this got a whole lot more annoying." As he sighs because now this situation was about to become even more stupid, "Oh high mister 6. Epsilon this is mister 6 I was talking about." than floating head which sounds like the Alpha probably because its base of its memories says, "Really? He does not look as friendly as you said he is." 6ix said to Caboose, "Caboose if you wanted him to be free then you could have asked me I would have-" Caboose said, "BUT I wanted him to have a body! Sorry, I miss church. And…" than the other three came in and saw the floating head which is Epsilon. And Caboose said, "I can explain." Then Epsilon said, "Who the fuck are these guys?"


	12. Chapter 12 Spartan's Fury

**Chapter 12 Spartan's fury**

"Church? You're telling me that thing is Church?!" 6ix said to them, "It's complicated and your small minds might not fully grasp it." Tucker said, "Try me." Challenging me which 6ix took it a sign to explain, "So this is the memory of Alpha. An A.I. fragment that is based off the memory of the A.I. and was the thing that-" Tucker said, "Okay you lost me what the fuck is that thing again?" 6ix sighs and Epsilon says, "He talking to me Dipshit!" 6ix said trying to explain it to a child, "Alpha Is base of the real Leonard church and Epsilon is the memory of the Alpha before you meet the Church you know. I wish Simmons was here so he can help explain it with me." Grif then said out loud, "Sounds like I have another reason to be glad Simmons isn't here," Epsilon said, "Wait, I thought he was Simmons." Talking about Sarge. Caboose said to Epsilon, "He's Sarge. Su-uh-arg-uh." Epsilon turn to Caboose and said to him, "I'm confused, not deaf, you idiot! Now who's the yellow one?" Grif shouted, "I'm not yellow! I'm orange." Epsilon then said,

"Yeah? Then how'd you know who I was talking about?" Tucker said, "How come he remember us, but not who we are?" before 6ix could answer, Grif says aloud once more, "Why does everyone think I'm yellow. Seriously! Didn't anybody have a box of crayons when they were a kid?'' Beta decide to speak for 6ix, "I think the answer to that is simple." As she turn to Caboose, and the blue armor soldier started to say to them, "See, I've been telling him stories about all of us. Well most of us." Caboose pause when staring at Tucker. Sarge then asked Caboose, "Is that what you been trying to do all this time? Rebuild your buddy?' Caboose said, "Yes, No. Maybe. Which will make you less mad?" Tucker jumped in and said to the group. "So the only stuff he knows about us is what you told him? That's scary on a lot of levels, dude." Epsilon asked Tucker, "Why?" and Tucker responded back with, "Oh, why? Okay, quick quiz. Who am I?" Epsilon and the first question by saying,

"You're Captain Flowers, right? You're dead. I've been meaning to ask you about that part. Is he a zombie?" Tucker said, "Uh-huh. And who is he?" looking towards Grif. Epsilon once again answer with, "he's Grif, which is spelled with two Fs." Grif shouted, "GOD Dammit! Okay. Now, that's another thing!" 6ix quietly change on all his notes he has in helmet removing the extra f he put on Grif. He did not bother to check. When 6ix came back Tucker asked Epsilon to tell who is Sarge? Epsilon answer with, "Well, if he's not Simmons, then I guess he's Sarge. That would make him the gruff and regimented lead of the Red Team." 6ix knew it was too good to be true and his feeling was right, "Which would also make him the captain of their pirate ship." Epsilon finish and Tucker said, "There it is." Caboose said, "I'm a good storyteller." While they argue, 6ix said to Epsilon. "Epsilon I got someone that might be able to help you regain your memory." Epsilon said,

"Really?" Beta show up and said, "Hey. guess you don't remember me." Epsilon said, "Yeah. But I feel I already know you?" Beta said to 6ix, "this be easier if I can get in so I can help him unlock his memories and such." 6ix nodded. 6ix grab the chip in the back of his head and grab the floating device Epsilon was in, and place the chip in. it would take a moment for Beta to fully get inside but in meantime, " Tucker said, "At least, he doesn't kill everyone who suits up for your team." Caboose said back with, "Oh really, I don't think I really did that." Tucker asked, then who did it? And Caboose answer was, "Okay, stick with me on this, right? What if Church traveled back in time using Wyoming's special ability powers!" before Tucker can insult Caboose some more, 6ix said, "Caboose Wyoming's slow down time not travel through time. if he did he would be unstoppable." Tucker turn to 6ix and said, "OKAY so you treat me like shit but… Epsilon who's the red and blue guy?" Epsilon turn to 6ix and said, "He's Caboose second best friend and is very nice and almost like a big brother to Caboose." This got awkward. Caboose said, "I never said anything like that!" Epsilon said, "You totally did!" Caboose said, "Shush!" Grif said, "What a fucker loser." Caboose shouted, "Shut up that's mean." Tucker said,

"He not wrong." And so the four start arguing with Sarge coming in with a mess up on who the fool, the fool or the fool who follows him? After a solid minute or two minutes, "EVERBODY STOP!" 6ix shouted. Caboose kept shouting gibberish for a bit and finishes it off with, "Okay. I guess we're done." 6ix then said, "All right, listen up! I know all of us don't get along much, but that does not matter if we let those assholes get hold of Epsilon all our hard work will be for not! So for just a minute hell a moment maybe can we please not fight against one another and aim towards the enemy! I never been a leader before, but I know I can get you out of here. But I doubt I can do it on my own without your support. So are you…. What you?" he turn and saw Epsilon and saw him floating away? Grif asked the A.I., "Where are you going?" Epsilon said, "I honestly don't know?" then Beta spoke from the device which turn its blue lights purple, "Okay that's not it." Epsilon said turning it back to a blue light, "Wait? Are you inside me? Ewe this weird." Beta said, "Shut up I'm trying to get you back your memory so- Hey stop that." And the two flew off arguing with each other over the control of the device they were inside. 6ix sighs, "This keeps getting better, and better." As he along with Caboose and Tucker follow it. They heard the two arguing like normally do. While they did Tucker asked 6ix,

"So who the fuck are you?" 6ix responded with, "I'm 6ix and I'm in charge, anymore questions?" Tucker said, "Yeah are you a freelancer?" 6ix said, "I was but I'm actually a Spartan 3." Tucker then asked him, "So you are like the Master Chief?" 6ix said, "No he is a Spartan 2." Tucker then shouted, "What the fucking difference!" 6ix said, "the difference is I was not kidnap but I choose to become this." Tucker was about to argue with him more but Church and Tex finally stop there body. Epsilon said, "Oh hey look! We figured out how to stop." Beta said, "I stop pushing the forward button idiot." Epsilon was about to shout at her when Tucker said, "Shut up you two lovebirds." Epsilon said, "Check this out! I moon floating." As he floats backwards. Beta said, "Stop that!" 6ix said, "Okay now your just bragging." Epsilon said, "It's important to me asshole." Caboose then said, "I'm impressed. I can't go backwards." Beta says to Caboose,

"Don't patronize him!" Epsilon said, "Yeah." 6ix said, "I assume Beta you are doing your job." Tucker said, "Yeah he certainly remembers Caboose." Epsilon said, "I know Caboose. He's the only one that would talk to me when I was in storage." Tucker asked, "Do you remember anything else?" Epsilon responded with "I don't know. It's fuzzy for some reason." Beta said, "Still working on that." Epsilon said to Beta, "let me help." As both did that. Tucker said, "That's a great idea to go around in your head with your crazy girlfriend in there as well if you don't know how to move." Beta shouted, "I heard that!" Caboose then said to Tucker and 6ix, "Um, hey, uh, Tucker, um, yeah. Uh, Agent Washington told me that Church, um, I mean, uh, Epsilon, is, um, a little messed up." Tucker said, "Yeah, I can see that." Caboose said, "Yeah, I know. I mean he's got some, uh, memories that, uh, he probably shouldn't access." 6ix said to Caboose, "Don't worry Caboose, Beta is handling It." then they heard Beta said,

"Hey let me handle this you drive." Epsilon said, "Well it'll go faster if we work together." The two start to argue again. And Tucker asked 6ix, "What kind of memories?" 6ix said, "The torture and abuse kind. And he been repressing them." Caboose then asked, "What's a repressed memory?" Tucker said, "I've repress almost every moment I've ever spent with you. I'm actually repressing this as we speak." 6ix smack Tucker and Tucker said, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" 6ix said, "What you said was rude an insolence me." Tucker was confuse why it insolences 6ix, Beta said, "Okay stop that and let me do it." Epsilon refuse and kept trying to unlock his memory with Beta. The pyramid shook from the people outside trying to get in. Tucker shouted, "I wish those guys would just give up!" 6ix said to Tucker, "then make them stop." Tucker asked, "How by telling them to stop." 6ix said, "Putting the six feet in the ground." Tucker thinks that 6ix is a bloodthirsty maniac. Then Epsilon said,

"This looks interesting." Then he turn the floating device and from the eye came a film that show on the wall and it show him how to use his laser eye attack. 6ix said, "Great it's a floating laser shooting head. Caboose why could not put him in a calculator then I can at least push his buttons." But everyone ignore him as Epsilon said, "I got to figure out how to do that!" Tucker said to Epsilon, "No, I told you guys not to touch anything! And now you and you're bitch girlfriend are in that floating piece of shit. Who knows what that thing can do?" Beta said, "Okay where is that laser tonight we dine on Tucker soup." Epsilon and Beta try to figure out how to do it. Tucker got worried when they face him worry to be blasted into bits. After a bit Beta said, "Whoops." Epsilon said to her, "what did you do?" Beta said, "I might have turned on your short-term memory." Epsilon was silent for a bit before saying, "I'm sorry what?" Beta sighs.

"I. Turn. ON. YOU'RE! SHORT. TERM. MEMORY!" Epsilon simply said back to her, "sorry what?" Beta wanted to strangle him. Tucker said, "This is an improvement. Hey, you!" Epsilon asks if he was talking to him and Tucker said, "Yes, you. Don't touch anything else or try to activate any computer stuff!" Epsilon said, "Are you going to answer?" talking to Caboose. Then they heard an explosion. 6ix shouted, "Shit they broke in!" Epsilon shouted, "OH, my god! What are we yelling about?!" Tucker asked, "How would you know."6ix said, "Trust me I think I know more stuff then you who only knows how to make lame sex jokes." Tucker said, "oh. That hurt." 6ix role his eyes, then said, "Beta, please fix him." Beta said, "I will." As he and Tucker walked away and met with the reds and 6ix said, "They broke in, we got to prepare for a gun fight." Grif said, "gun fight?" 6ix sigh and said, "Prepare to shoot at people." Grif got it now. Grif said, "Fire! Where, are they fighting?" Grif then asked, "What's wrong with him?" Tucker said, "Tex turn off his memory while trying to get this laser they have to work." This further backs Sarge belief 6ix is sided with the blues, not the color he mostly has. 6ix sense this and said to Sarge, "calm down Mc rough I'm neutral here. You can kill each other. I don't care." Tucker said,

"Wow, thanks." Grif then said, "So can I leave." 6ix said, "No you are my car driver." Grif said shit when Beta said, "Excuse me can somebody give me some physical help. Like how you fix a Tv." 6ix knew what she meant, and he walked up and punch the floating ball. Epsilon shouted in pain, "Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" Caboose shouted, "Tucker did it!" Epsilon said, "No 6ix did it jackass." Then Beta dropped in and said, "And he fix good job people." Before more complaining could happen, they could hear C.T. shout, "Over here!" Split up. You two, guard the entrance. Don't let them out." Sarge said, "Were about to have company." 6ix nodded and gesture for them to follow him. They hid in a room of the pyramid and from the hall they could see the center of it they saw two elites there looking for them. Grif said, "Shit, there's two of them." Sarge said to Grif, "Grif, don't panic. You've been trained for this." Grif asked, "This? I been train for this? Being stuck in ancient temple surrounded by mystical technologies while being hunted by aliens from another world! This is what I've been trained for?" 6ix said,

"Not exactly that but in the end, it's just a gunfight. I go and take care of as many as I can." As he turns invisible, he walks down a hall leaving them alone. He soon came behind the two elites and was ready to slice both of their throats when he heard, "TODAY is a good day for YOU to DIE! HYAAH!" from the hall he came from, Sarge and Grif unloading on one elite killing him but almost hitting 6ix. 6ix ready one his combat blades and pierce its head killing it but it threw a grenade, but thankfully they got out of the way. But another elite was coming, and 6ix's cloak wore off, so he made a mad dash and rejoined the group. Tucker said, "One guy? Great job." 6ix said, "I didn't see you kill off one now did you." Caboose then said, "Hey, Church? Tex? Are one of you doing that? Right next to the floating body Beta and Tex share was a box that was spinning. Both turn and notice it, "Oh, that's cool!" Beta spoke next, "So that's what it does." Epsilon to control of it and was amazed as he moves the box around. Tucker notice and said, "The fuck! When did you get telekinesis!? 6ix corrected, "No the device can levitate objects up to a certain weight." Epsilon then said, "I'm so awesome I wonder what other powers I have. Man, I could be the most powerful being in the entire universe. I'm like a superhero." 6ix said, "I thought his name was Rag- where are you going?" Beta shouted, "Dammit stop that." Epsilon, "Let me drive woman!" and the two flew off into the temple. Tucker says,

"All might indeed. Dick." The Elite that joins the fight was wielding a minigun and was unloading rounds in their direction. 6ix tried to snipe him, but the repressing fire of the minigun stop him from doing that or at least making it more challenging. Meanwhile, Sarge said to Grif, "Grif, listen. We may not both make it out of this." Grif asked what he means, and Sarge said to Grif, "If you die, I think I'm prepared to live with that. I've practiced it a lot. But there's also a chance you might survive and I won't." Grif said, "There'd be a better chance if you help me shoot!" Sarge ignore and said to the orange armor guy, "In case I don't make it, I can't help but think about all the future mistakes you're going to make, that I'm not going to be there to scream at you about!" Grif said to Sarge, "Oh, stop. I'm getting all teary eyed. Sarge then said to Grif,

"I want to let you know that in my bunk back at the base, there's a recorder deck. I've prerecorded about 57 hours of rants that should be applicable in a variety of situations. Whenever you're feeling good about yourself, I want you to play one. And always remember somebody hates you." As they were talking Epsilon came back and flew to the Elite wielding a minigun. Epsilon said to the alien, "Oh, hey alien! What's up? The alien drops his big gun and bow to Epsilon and Beta. 6ix raise his hand to stop them from firing when he saw the Elite bowing to the floating device that Beta and Epsilon are within. 6ix knew what was going on, but Tucker explains to the rest, "Some aliens worship this ancient Technology. This one probably thinks Church and Tex are some sorts of god or goddess." Beta said, "I don't need to be treated as a goddess to make boys bow to me, but I do like it." Epsilon levitated a box in front of him and said to the Elite,

"Oh, what's up, praying dude? How do you like me now?" then he crushes the guy against the wall with the crate killing it. Beta said, "Hey I'm the bloodthirsty one." Epsilon, "Hey Bit me." 6ix said, "I guess you never heard of great power comes-" Epsilon interrupted and said to 6ix, "Who gives a shit! I got the power to do anything why should I not use it as I please." Then they heard, "The shots came from down here! Form up, men!" Beta and Epsilon flew back past them. And soon C.T. with his men and his Elite partners surrounded them, "Freeze! Lower your weapons." C.T. said to Tucker, "You! Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause me!? I should kill you right here." 6ix said to C.T., "Maybe next time just straight up people you run into then pretending because you're bad at that." C.T. said to 6ix, "Don't think I know of you Spartan-B312." This cause 6ix to stop dead in his tracks. How did he know how to respond? Then Epsilon and Bets flew back in the room, "A Spartan What?" this caught the attention of C.T. who said, "You activated it? Beta said, "Oh shit." C.T. then said to his men, "Secure the relic. Don't let it get away!" the soldier aim a plasma pistol at Epsilon and Beta. Epsilon said,

"Oh, cool pistol." Beta said, "Church Mo-" before she finished, they got shot by a huge ball of plasma turning them off for a second. C.T. said, "Nice. Great shot, Jones." But the Elites did not agree. But the guy C.T. said was Jones said, "Thank you, sir, but it's pronounced Joanna, sir." Then the Elite name Smith killed Joanna with a single swing of his needler. The Elite start to kill their human partner for attacking Beta and Epsilon who they think is a god. But secretly they could use its parts to help Imperlilix and their cause. Sarge asked what's going on and Tucker explain to them, "I think the aliens don't like their human buddies beating up on their religious artifacts. 6ix was still stunned while C.T. runs past him and pick up the device Epsilon and Beta were in. then run away. 6ix snap out when he saw it, and he said, "NOT AGAIN!" as he gave chase. As he follows he ran past two guards, and he uses Emile's Kukri and tore them apart killing them in his rage which did slow him down a bit but he caught up.

C.T. ran to a warthog to drive away, but 6ix saw two of his men on the elephant parked in front of the entrance. 6ix threw one of his combat blades at the throat of the guard on the turret killing him. He drew his battle rifle and headshot the other guard. He then runs after C.T. as he gave chase. The soldier was on the chain gun on the back of the warthog firing at 6ix. But the Spartan 3 dodge it and shoots back. But none hit the soldier or C.T., but he was not aiming at them. He fired into all the barrels of the gun clogging it. 6ix jump on, the guy uses his magnum and fire at 6ix. But the bullets did not stop him as he slaps the weapon away and with his remaining combat blade slash open the guy's throat, then he consciously stabs the guy in the stomach tearing it apart. C.T. turn hard launching 6ix off, but he threw a grenade at the flying 6ix which exploded launching him away and think he killed him. But 6ix refuse to die. He slowly tries to get to his feet.

He saw Tucker talking with the reds and Caboose in a gauss cannon Warthog with the cyan armor guy standing next to a Brute Chopper. 6ix saw Tucker Energy sword and got an idea. He slowly got back standing proud like a Spartan as he swipes Tucker's bike. Tucker saw this and said, "WHAT THE FUCK GIVE BACK MY SHIT!" 6ix did not have time for a witty remark he had to save his sister…. And church two. He soon saw the asshole with the reds and blue behind him. 6ix made a wide a turn and predicted where C.T. was going to be and went full speed towards that point. 6ix's Chopper smashes into C.T. damage Warthog destroying both vehicles and launching both from them. 6ix got up and said to the red's and blues who were behind with Tucker running up to catch up with them, "Get Epsilon and Tex. I'll kill this fucker myself." And he follows the guy. 6ix was starting to run out of steam and could pass out from his wounds and such, but his will kept him going.

He soon reaches the edge of the structure they were in maybe 13 minutes before. Where did he go? Then from behind, "Freeze!" 6ix turn around to face C.T., and the guy said to 6ix, "You! I have heard tales of you. They say you are a force of nature, a demon, but now all I see is a shadow of his former self." 6ix said back to him, "I prefer that I step into the light. Also how much is Hargrove is paying you?" C.T. was shocked, "HOW DID YOU? Then from behind 6ix, Epsilon and Beta floated up, and Epsilon said, "Hey, what's up?" C.T. shouted what the hell is that thing. The device's eye starts to glow red, and C.T. said, "Oh, son of a-" then he got blasted through the chest with a red beam like a Spartan laser killing him instantly. Epsilon and Beta shouted,  
"WE ARE NOT A THING! MY NAME IS LEONARD CHURCH! AND YOU WILL FEAR OUR LASER FACE!"  
"WE ARE NOT A THING! MY NAME IS ALLISON CHURCH! AND YOU WILL FEAR OUT LASER FACE!" 6ix said, "Okay that's…. cool…" 6ix finally ran out of gas and fell over knocked out just the reds and blues arrive to see him collapse.


	13. Update on Story 2

**Hey, my readers, I want to inform you of a change of plans and now this story along with some others are going to get reposted instead of just going to rewrite all these stories and repost the chapters. it mean you got more stuff to read and I keep these up so you can enjoy them as they go along and still have this to read as well. I think that be better overall. sorry for making you all wait but I promise that these new stories will be posting soon atleast the first two I have started already. so wait for that.**


End file.
